


Well, It Happens

by ochocolate



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author's headcanons taken as reality, Implied Time Travel/Dimension Travel, Madara Is Dead, Multi, Not Beta Read, Obito still gets the worst of it, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, but Zetsu is lurking around, the Uchiha clan is slightly ooc in this. I think so? Yeah I don't know really, the kannabi bridge goes a little different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochocolate/pseuds/ochocolate
Summary: "To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if you liked him, it is such a you thing. Going from having a crush on Nohara, to going to suffer for your other teammate". Fugaku continued his teasing and Obito wasn't so sure if he liked it or not, besides-"Hey! What do you mean by "such a you thing" ?. Obito yelped.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Namikaze Minato & Team Minato, Namikaze Minato & Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tsunade & Nohara Rin, Tsunade & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Fugaku & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Mikoto & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito & Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 20
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> testing my writing skills (in another language) + boredom= this story
> 
> Maybe Ooc, its awkward to write Fugaku.
> 
> Warnings: brief description of wounds and not so acurate medical procedures.

The time was not the one Minato would want to be called to the Hokage office, two weeks ago he almost lost a member from his genin team, he never was so thankful to follow his instincts, as soon that he realized that his students were taking longer than necessary to get back to the camp he had to go to them.

The scene he came across still brings queasiness to him, Minato was accustomed to the bloodshed caused by the war (though he made the possible to not mortally wound the young, the war was progressing and he had little opportunities to do so), but, to see this happening to his students still makes him want to find something to make them not cross the battlefield ever again, realistically he knew there was no way he could accomplish that.

Even if he tried to not, he was again was remembering what he’d seen, Kakashi, Rin, and poor Obito were surrounded by Iwa nin, he quickly understood what was happening, Kakashi was desperately fighting off the shinobi trying to keep them away from his teammates while Rin at the same state that the other boy was, was torn between keeping Obito alive and finding a way to remove the hundreds of stones of various sizes that surrounded the left side of the unconscious boy.

Quickly Minato was at Kakashi's side and all the Iwa nin present had been finished, when Minato saw up close the state that Obito was in, he felt the bile trying to go up to his mouth but he swallowed it, not quite thinking about the gross thing he did, then looking at Kakashi's face again and blanching upon seeing now his eyes, a dark normal eye, and the other one a _sharingan_ \- no that was not what he was seeing, what he was seeing was a greater form of it, a _mangekyo?_ How the hell he managed it if the Uchiha was _unconscious_. 

Obito is selfless, but Minato knew how much the boy wanted the doujutsu, not only to get stronger but to finally be acknowledged by his clan as one of their own, if the Uchiha gave it to Kakashi, it was clearly because he thought he wasn’t going to make it and if Minato didn’t arrived, he probably wouldn’t.

Taking a full look at Kakashi, Minato wasn’t so surprised to see how the frame of the always aloof boy was shaking, though he was surprised seeing how he was weeping freely from both of the eyes (while not making a sound), it wasn’t a good time to think about it but the Namikaze was proud about how Rin could perform a surgery of this complexity perfectly and in the middle of it all, he knew that the girl was still beginning to delve into the medical-nin field, but she would be brilliant. 

He started taking steps inside the cave in when he realized Kakashi was stuck at the same place, looking in a dreaded way towards his teammates, Minato steps back and brings the boy with him, that’s when Rin noticed him, the Nohara dimmed expression shifted a little, “Sensei we need to bring him to Konoha, t-there’s a lot of broken bones a-a-and his skin is shredded off in some places…"

The rest of her babbling was lost to him as he crouched to their level to see what he would have to do to take Obito from there, Kakashi finally got out of his stupor and helped Minato and Rin take the stones off the boy.

Nearly one hour and a half later they managed to finish their task and Minato was kind of grateful for the amount of blood there, if it was not for it, the sight would be even more horrifying.

“We can’t bring him to Konoha now, he needs some more first aid, so we need to go to the medic tent in the camp and you two need to be tended too”. They looked a little unsure but nodded.

“I already healed the intern wounds and his cracked ribs, so he will not have an internal bleed though I thought better to do nothing to his head because I think he has a concussion and I don't even have the slightest experience with it, I would do more harm than good”. Minato nodded and looked at Kakashi, the boy still was silent and his eyes were wet, but not shedding tears anymore, though Minato and Rin could _see_ how his mind was racing while he looked at the boy in Minato’s arms. 

“Kakashi, are you okay?”. Of course, he wasn't, but that was what Rin could do to coax the boy to talk. 

Not taking his eyes off his teammate he finally talked, “I’m just looking, his chest almost doesn’t rise when he breathes, he's very still, so much not him, this is awful”. Said the boy quietly, the dreaded never leaving his face. That did Minato panic slightly and he soon took them to the camp, when they reached the place the blond was thanking the deities for not having any Uchiha in place, even if Kakashi covered the transplanted eye (that had morphed back to a sharingan, one less thing to worry about for now), Minato knew it would become a problem, a big one, and wanted to avoid it as much as possible.

He left his students there being tended by the medics to finalize the mission (minding that when he told he would go, Kakashi looked like he wanted to go too, but just one look at his teammates and the boy just nodded) with two other nins. The next day they had gone back to the village. 

At the present time Minato was at the door of the Sandaime-sama office, but his mind was on the hospital where Kushina, Kakashi, Rin, and a still unconscious Obito were. 

Minato opened the door when he was permitted and the first thing he sees is Daimyo's wife. _Madam Shijimi? Really! Hiruzen wouldn’t do this to him, right? An escort mission now of all the times_.

  
**-X-**

These two weeks were awful, losing only to the first year his father was dead, Kakashi was having an internal turmoil, how could such a simple mission end this way, and also be a mission that got them a spark, making them finally feel like a team and he nearly lost both of them.

Traitorous and selfish thoughts floated around his mind making him wish that the Uchiha couldn't be on active duty anymore, Rin had told him that she didn't want to go to outside missions for a while and she would dive into the medical field, staying in the village as her role model did and at most just going to the camps far from the main battlefield, Kakashi himself didn't have a problem going out from the village for missions and he would be at peace if she and Obito stayed inside the village _always_. Kakashi had been in their lives at little time so if he died, at least they would have each other, it’s been years that they truly had only each other.

Rin and Kakashi were having a light dinner at the cafeteria of the hospital, meals have been uncomfortable these weeks, adding to the gloom mood, the food had no taste to them, they know it was just because they keep thinking about Obito all the times, when they were or not with him, but they couldn't help it, it doesn't matter that the doctors said the surgeries were a success and his unconsciousness was a normal thing, the teammates were already overthinking what would happen when he wakes up, only then they could calm a little.

Today they had another person to cause them distress. _Mikoto Uchiha_. Rin felt conflicted feelings about the woman and the whole Uchiha clan, Obito was such a starved affection kid since his grandmother passed away, that the minimum the woman did to him makes the boy feel like she cared about him as her own child, and Rin couldn't say to him that this was not the case (deep down Rin wishes that this is the way the woman feels about him, only for his sake).

Half an hour ago when Kushina was still with them in the cafeteria, Mikoto came there with the excuse that Itachi wanted the see Obito, Rin doubted that, her friend sometimes was a babysitter to the Uchiha heir and while Obito adored the toddler, doesn't seem to her that it was reciprocated, (a little part of her mind proclaimed that it was just Rin prejudice talking, she shut it quickly), Obito thought it was reciprocated, _He just don't know how the express it sometimes_ he told her, so the girl didn't try to make the boy see the way she was seeing. At least the woman didn’t send Kakashi that nasty glare the other Uchihas had been doing, she _barely_ looked at them.

On the other hand, the ephemeral side of Nohara believed Obito, and the heir had some kind of affection for the eldest, but Itachi was so un-child like with his hard and sharp eyes and Rin felt uncomfortable around him. 

**-X-**

As soon as Minato entered the office, Madam Shijimi started talking before he could greet them. 

"Namikaze-san thanks for coming, have a seat, we have exciting news for you and your team". Minato gulped and felt worse, he knew whatever they said wouldn't be something he would like. 

The blond nods at the woman while taking a seat in front of the Hokage, who doesn't help him calm his inner turmoil with the uneasy look he has. 

"How's Uchiha Obito, Namikaze-san?". Hiruzen starts testing the waters, out of the corner of his eye Minato can see the woman rolling her eyes. _So this is about Obito then, why didn't Hiruzen bring someone from his clan? Or I'm here just to know what was already agreed?._

He feels the need to sugarcoat the information for Shijimi-san's sake, "He could be worse, his bones are recovered and the surgeries were successful, further traumas can only be discovered after he wakes up". Minato holds his breath after the woman sighs annoyed. 

"Hokage-sama, can we go to the business, I already know how Obito-kun is". A long sigh left the said man and Minato summoned every mask of blankness his shinobi training could muster. _Business? What business this woman could have with his kid._

"Namikaze-san you know that the surgery Uchiha Obito did to recover the shred skin is new and expensive".The man pauses, unnerving Minato even more. He knew it, Obito didn't have the expenses to pay for it and while Minato could pay for it, it was good to see that the Uchiha clan did. 

The woman tried to say something more but one look from the Hokage and her lips stayed shut. 

"Madam Shijimi graciously covered the costs of the treatment." _What?_ Was the only coherent thought the blond had. 

“I’m very fond of Obito-kun, he helped me a lot through the years, I was at the hospital when you brought him there, well I don’t know why there wasn’t immediately a member of his clan there to support him,but to me that was good,” Minato shared the same feeling, when he learned that the clan had only learned of the boy's state of health two days after his arrival, the blond could only feel anger.

“I only paid because of who Obito is to me, I didn’t want to be paid back, but the wife of the clan head came to my hotel room, arrogantly I have to point out, to say to me that the Uchiha clan would pay the expenses and I didn't need to bother, well she got me a good idea with it and yes,the Uchiha clan will pay me back, but not like they thought”, The mischievous glint in the Madam’s eyes showed her delight, a not so good sign, he been told. 

“I’m taking Obito-kun as a payment!”.

**-X-**

Mikoto looked pitiable, not the first time too, and this time Kushina didn’t have the will to console her friend, it’s been some time that the Uzumaki is annoyed at the Uchiha, hers and Fugaku's indecisive behavior towards Obito were was always a problem, doing more harm than good.

The matriarch was the perfect picture of anguish, to the point that Itachi was consoling her though he still looked blanched at Obito’s state. What Kushina wanted to know is why Mikoto took all this time to visit him if she was having this kind of reaction.

Kushina feels restless looking at Mikoto's slumped demeanor, the woman shoulders are shaking as she long gives up trying to contain her hiccups, firmly grasping Obito’s not bandaged hand, it's been nearly an hour and they haven’t said anything, and the redhead wants to just say to Mikoto and her child to get off the room, they’re disrupting their unhealthy routine, the afternoon visit hours is almost at the end ( it doesn’t matter that when the night visit hours start, Rin, Kakashi, Minato and herself will be there too). Whatever Kushina would say gets caught in her throat, as she sees Obito opening his eye, looking dazedly around until he fixes his stare at Kushina, though looking through her. 

**-X-**

Minato hopes the woman is saying it as in a bodyguard, because the wording sounds so wrong. His thoughts must be seen in his face as the woman snorts offended.

“Madam Shijimi wants him as a bodyguard or companion, it just depends on how his recovery will go…”, Minato just nods through the entire conversation, fearing that something he says will turn against his kids. The woman leaves feeling satisfied and Minato resents the Uchiha clan a little more (he crushes the rational part of him that says that the clan couldn’t go against the Daimyo's wife's wish).

When Minato gets out of the office it’s already night, he looks at one establishment clock realizing that it’s almost midnight, he makes his way to the hospital and is startled seeing Mikoto, Itachi (the boy curled up in his mom lap, almost dozing off) and Fugaku, seated at the lobby of the ward Obito is in. Rin, Kushina, and Kakashi are there too, both of the groups ignoring each other's presence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost can't believe I posted a story, this made me be ridiculously happy.
> 
> Thanks for everyone who gave this story a chance.

What Kushina most wanted at the moment, happens, and she can't move a single muscle. Itachi is the one who voices the state Obito is in, making Mikoto get up to get a medic.

Obito continues looking dazedly around, pausing at Itachi's face and tilting his head a little and furrowing his brows, as if he was surprised to see him there. 

Itachi talks to him quietly and Kushina almost doesn't hear it.

"It's me Obito-san", The heir looks around and grimaces at the honorific. "Obito-nisan it's me Itachi".He tries again but to no avail as Obito dozes off closing his eye.

This makes Kushina finally move towards the bed, a little time later Obito opens his eye again as Tsunade, Biwako and Mikoto enter the room, Kushina takes an unwilling Itachi from the bed as the Senju urges them to get off of the room, soon as they do, Itachi promptly falls in an uncharacteristically temper tantrum, wanting to go back inside. 

Mortified by this, his mom takes him while muttering to her friend that she would be in the lobby, Kushina nods and Mikoto leaves. 

A little after, Biwako comes out of the room.

“Kushina-san, as I know you guys are not leaving, so I advise you to wait in the lobby, at least in half an hour we will have a diagnosis for him, but I already anticipate that visits will only be possible tomorrow.” Knowing that Biwako wouldn’t change her mind, Kushina nods and goes to the lobby.

**-X-**

Tsunade looked back at the boy on the bed, the said person was still looking around, his eye now more focused. Biwako was at her side, scribbling in his medical record.

“The Uzumaki is still outside, I thought she would leave as the Uchiha did”. Biwako said, voice disbelieving.

Tsunade snorted. “She’s not good at taking a hint”.The Senju had the first-hand view of it, as the redhead insisted that they had some kind of family relation as she was close with the blonde's grandmother, perhaps even more than Tsunade was. But she has a way with words, Kushina did manage to convince the sannin to remain in the village.

While Biwako goes out of the room, Obito fixes his stare on the blonde medic, times pressing his lips, times opening it, little grunts coming out and fingers twitching. Tsunade goes to the boy, shushing him, while she heals the inside of the dry throat.

“Uchiha Obito, you are at Konoha’s Hospital, you’ve been brought here by your sensei, I’m Senju Tsunade your medic”, The boy nods trying to sit up.

“No, No you can’t do this right now”.The boy tries to argue but one pointed look from Tsunade and he stops and then starts crying.

"There's something hurting?."Biwako asks as she witnesses their exchange. 

After a while, the boy starts talking, though slowly doing. "No-I mean I'm sore, but that's not why I'm crying", Tsunade takes the time to check his brain functions. A soft hand on the top of his head, the green glow bringing greater clarity to Obito's thoughts.

After the hiccups, the Uchiha completes his line of thought. 

"I-It's just that, if I'm here… that means that these idiots didn't listen to what I said", He ends with a pouty tone. 

"Be glad brat". At Tsunade's rant, Biwako just shakes her head. 

"They could've died Senju-sama", The boy whines weakly.

"You can just call me Tsunade ok, they came back safely, and have been here with you at every opportunity they got, so don't think about bad scenarios".Obito drops the issue by bringing up another. 

"Did my clan said something about the eye I gave Kakashi?, I don't want it back if they ask". He mumbles. 

“We don’t know if they said something to your team, but Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san are waiting in the lobby, I will pass your message on when I speak to them”. As Biwako says the Uchiha’s names, a surprised expression overruns the boy’s face.

“So it was Itachi I’ve seen, I thought I was just being delusional”. He comments with an unreadable expression.

Biwako and Tsunade were glad to see how fast Obito was grounding himself about his surroundings, the concussion hadn't been severe.

"What's up with all these bandages? I mean, I remember more or less what happened, so what was done to me?". The boy says, warily looking at the said bandages. 

“What has been done is called a skin graft and is a surgical procedure that involves removing the skin from one area of the body, in your case was used the skin from your right leg and stomach, and it was transplanted to your wounds,” Biwako says as she takes off the bandages from the left side of Obito’s face and head.

“I think I want to throw up”.Tsunade chuckles and fetches a paper bag for him.

“You shouldn’t laugh at a patient Tsunade-chan. The Sarutobi says with a warning tone.

“What is he? A civilian? A shinobi doesn’t care about these frilly things”.Biwako just shakes her head, while Obito just pouts and stays looking at the paper bag Tsunade is holding near him.

“I will inform his people about his conditions, Obito-kun you can ask Tsunade about the other procedures”. Biwako informs and leaves the room.

“I really want to throw up Tsunade-san”.The boy says, dizziness washing over his features.

**-X-**

(It’s been almost an hour that they’re expecting an update about Obito’s condition and Rin couldn't believe the guts the head of the Uchiha clan had, the very man that had dismissed all of Obito’s efforts to be seen in a good light from his clan. Remembering the day that Obito had finally completed the rite of coming age from the Uchiha and had a sunless expression when he came later to Rin’s house, so different from the day before, he was so happy knowing he could perform the  _ Great Fireball Technique _ , but he didn't even receive a single congratulation from Fugaku (at least Mikoto did it), because, according to the clan head, this was something expected, something Obito should have done a long time ago, and didn’t matter what Rin spoke, her friend believed he shouldn’t be congratulated. The way her chakra burned that day was the way it was now, and all the Nohara wanted was for him to go away and stop pretending to care.) 

When Rin's angry rants were about to come off, the medic Sarutobi Biwako finally came to talk to them.

"There's a lot of people here so I will need two adults to accompany me to my office," An awkward atmosphere hovers the air as both of the couples get up to accompany Biwako. 

Surprisingly it's Fugaku who breaks said atmosphere, "I think it's better if Mikoto and Kushina-san accompany Biwako-san". He says taking Itachi from his wife and taking a seat again. 

Taking this as the end of the issue the Sarutobi motions to the women to follow her.

They reach the office and the medic hands them his medical record. 

"Keep in mind that concussion has lasting effects, in which he may suffer from nausea, distorted vision, moments of unconsciousness, if nothing worrying happens, he will be discharged in three days and …" 

**-X-**

After vomiting and discovering the humiliating way he would make his "trips" to the bathroom, Obito felt like a useless baby. 

"So I can't even eat by myself?".He mumbles as the food arrives and without asking, Tsunade replaces the nurse helping him to eat.

(Yes, he noticed that he could barely move his body parts, but still, that was humiliating).

"Two more weeks and you can be a baby adult, for now, you'll be a baby baby," Tsunade can't resist cracking a laugh seeing the boy's pouty reaction. 

"I will tell Biwako-san you are laughing at me", Was the boy weak come-back. 

Paying him no mind, Tsunade continues to inform about his situation. 

"I have to say I'm impressed with your teammate skills, the eye transplant was so neatly made that you won't have any problem getting,  _ ah _ , a replacement since you don't want yours back, though the Hatake boy needs some more care since the area was profusely lesioned by the Iwa nin".The woman says, one hand hovering around the empty socket. 

“Could you explain it a little better?”. While the Uchiha was happy to see his teammate being praised by her role model, he couldn't understand what his eye could be causing Kakashi.

“The chakra coils from his transplanted eye is severely damaged, he just let it be diagnosed and didn't want to start fixing it, the medic who made the diagnosis, Hyuuga Mahina, said it will harm his chakra reserves, even if he's not using the doujutsu his chakra is being drained, as he grows, his body will get used to it, but it will continue to be dangerous and chakra lapses will be the worst thing to happen, do me a favor Obito, can you?”.Obito could only nod, he almost couldn't believe Kakashi could be this relapse with himself.

"Find tomorrow a moment to convince him, now that you woke up it won't take too much time for your teammates to be back on duty, it needs to be adjusted before he goes out again". 

**-X-**

Fugaku glanced at Rin and Kakashi in the lobby, it was possible to feel the tension emanating from the children and if he was someone else, he could even feel daunted by it, they had no desire to hide the displeasure of seeing him there, and this he could not think was bad or unfair, he was fully aware of the harm he caused to Obito, but he had his reasons, this was the only way to make the boy evolve (the ends justify the means, right?).

As a clan head he could not act with his personal feelings about the boy, he needs to think about the greater good of the clan. Even if Obito didn't know, the boy  _ has _ potential. Fugaku couldn’t see flaws in his logic. 

_ He was doing the best he could to Obito, one day the boy would understand. _

Finally, Mikoto and Kushina emerged from the hall, looking visibly relaxed, even exchanging light smiles, and went to meet their families. Fugaku didn’t need more to go home, so he gave Minato and Kushina a nod and left the place with Mikoto and Itachi.

“So how Obito is?” Rin asked, eagerness crowding her face, beside the girl, Kakashi looked calmer.

“It’s better if we talk at home, I need to tell you guys something also,”.Minato said and almost flinched as his students and Kushina turned to him at the same time.

“Is it something we wouldn’t like right?”, Kakashi said, visibly annoyed.

“Probably”.

**-X-**

As the morning arrives, Obito didn’t know how to feel, at least Itachi would be here too, but he wasn’t too eager to see Mikoto and even less Fugaku, Biwako-san had passed his message about the sharingan to them and he was honestly scared to what they’re thinking now.

The only thing he knew is that he wouldn’t back down if he was punished he would accept it, it doesn’t matter what happened.

He didn’t need to say something to Tsunade, the woman that was his main medic said she would stay in the room within all the visits, and he was thankful, she would get involved if things got ugly.

He was glad he could be now in a semi-sitting position (though his spine protested a bit), he would feel less vulnerable. He got forced out of his musings when a soft knock was heard, Tsunade looked at Obito and he nodded, as soon as the woman opened the door, a little blur passed and Itachi was by his bed eager looking, in a way Obito had last seen when the boy was less than one year old.

“Hi, Itachi”. Obito’s heart fluttered in his chest, he felt like it’s been so much time since he saw the other Uchiha. Sage, he would live up to the nickname Kakashi has given him.

Continuing his, for now, uncharacteristically behavior, Itachi climbs the bed (Obito vaguely hears Tsunade saying  _ yes you can climb the bed, brat _ ) and hugs Obito tenderly, almost nuzzling his face on the older chest, mumbling several things and Obito can hear something to the likes of  _ I’m so glad you woke up ni-san. Shisui wanted to come too, but tou-san said he couldn’t miss the academy class.  _

Body warming at  _ this _ Itachi sight, Obito felt prepared to look at the boy's parents.

He knows that the couple likes him (even if they haven't shown it lately), though when he was little he didn't understand why they distanced from him after Fugaku became a clan head (something he shouldn’t be, but after the death of his older brother he had no choice), now Obito kind of understands (because it still seemed a stupid motive, if he was asked).

Deciding to learn a little (by himself without fanfare), about the clan’s intern politics and conflicts, made Obito realize what this was all about,  _ grudges of old people _ , when Elder Tatsuo (funny how the man didn’t live up to the meaning of his name), snarled at Obito telling him that  _ a weakling half-breed shouldn't want or have the attention of the clan head _ , ah! that was the cherry on top. 

He went to the family tree archives of the clan, searched for his grandmother's name, and there it was. 

Added to his skill shortages, and his father's lack of notability, his mother was a Senju, making him the so badmouthed half-breed, a fucking  _ Senju _ , why some elders were so dull-witted ? (even poisoning the younger ones) , why do they still hold a grudge about this clan?. 

He could count on the fingers from one hand the amount of Senju existing in the village (Tsunade being the only non-civilian),  _ move on, dust on the earth _ , __ he would tell them if he had the opportunity.

This clan was a  _ joke _ sometimes.“Oba-san, Oji-san it’s good to see you”.Obito says smiling, their intake of breath brings amusement to the boy. If it's possible, Itachi sinks more in his embrace and Tsunade makes a hum of approval. 

Out of her torpor, Mikoto makes her way to the bed standing by his right side, “Dear, I'm so glad you're okay,” The woman gives him a wet smile, her eyes shimmering. Knowing Itachi wouldn't leave where he was, Mikoto takes his hand, squeezing it tenderly. "I thought that- _ no  _ you're okay, and that's what matters now". He smiles, her image is blurred by his tears. 

_ Fugaku _ continues at the door. Tsk that won't do. Obito thinks. He waits for his tears to decrease to talk to him. 

"Tsk, Oji-san aren't you happy to see me?." The said man glared __ at Tsunade aiming to coax her to leave the room, while the Senju just sent him the  _ sweetest _ smile then proceeded to go back to her scribbling.

Resigned Fugaku takes uncertain steps towards the boy on the bed, “Of course I'm happy, brat, it’s good to know that your body is as resilient as your mind is stubborn”. 

Obito can't have nice things, he couldn't even be smug at his uncle's uncertainty and the man was already back on his feet.

“Hn, so what have I lost since I was out?”.

** -X- **

“It was much better than I expected,” Tsunade says while she nurses a cup of tea, black tea if Obito is not mistaken. Funny enough, from the way some people from his clan talked about the woman, he was expecting her to be tending him while nursing a cup of sake. What a  _ lovely _ clan he had.

“Yep, I'm feeling like a giddy eight years old”. He was glad they hadn't brushed the sharingan topic (even though they had glanced a handful of times at his empty socket). 

They even resembled themselves when his grandmother was still alive. Ah, that reminds him that by the end of the month would be the 5th anniversary of her death. 

**-X-**

Hours later a firm knock was heard indicating the newcomers and Obito was nervous to see them too, even if it was for other reasons. Tsunade opened the door and in a blink of time, Rin was already by his side on the bed.

“Don’t climb the bed Nohara”. Making Obito laugh, the girl puts the leg that was already on the bed back on the floor, soon after sheepishly mumbling.

“I-I wasn’t going to, Tsunade-sama”. The said woman let out a scoffed sound. Red-faced, Rin turns to look again at her friend.

“You’re good huh! Already laughing at my misfortune!”.

“You had it coming too, Nohara Rin, behave!”. Said Obito between his fit of giggles. Rin puffs her cheeks playfully while catching his hand, squeezing slightly.

As soon as Obito took his stare from Rin's face, he was engulfed by a sea of red as Kushina hugged him.

“Kushina!!”.Came Tsunade’s warning tone.

“I’m minding his wounds, Tsuna”. Tsunade just hummed positively as a response.

The hug made Obito curse the lack of response of his body, as he couldn't return the motion. Kushina undid the hug and the boy’s breath got caught, it was the first time he saw the woman crying, soon she was motioning her index finger to clear his own tears. 

"Obi, you're scared me to death". Kushina hugged him again and damn he needed to make his limbs work. 

If Obito tries just a little bit he can-

"Let me help, neither you nor we, would want you to get hurt," Says his sensei, catching the unbandaged arm Obito was trying to lift thus making him do a one-arm hug with Kushina. 

  
  


Though his arm felt like a dead weight, it was good, he felt thankful for this. 

  
  


"Are we good?". Kushina shifted a little and the Uchiha could make contact with the warmest blue eyes he'd ever seen. 

  
  


"More than good, thanks sensei". The man beams at him while ruffling his hair. 

"Hm, Kushina, Kakashi, and I would like to properly greet Obito too". Minato says as the redhead doesn't look like she would move from her spot. 

"Sorry, I got carried away". She answers, breaking up the hug, cheeks red and eyes wet. She puts Obito’s arm delicately back on the bed. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Minato spotted Rin coaxing Kakashi to get closer to the bed. Getting back to Obito he noticed a slight tremor in his complexion.

“What is it, something is aching?”. He says, not trusting himself with a hug, opts to just hold Obito’s hand.

“Nothing too worrying, just a little back pain. I think I need to lay down a bit”. Minato helps the boy and Kakashi finally goes to the Uchiha seeing side. The black-haired boy locks his gaze on the younger frowning slightly, Obito looks over the shoulders of the blond where Tsunade is, a determined look washing over his face as he nods reassuringly to himself.

“Hi, Kakashi,” With the said boy’s attention, Obito seemed not so sure. 

“Hm, I- Hi Obito”.Kakashi’s hands were clenched shut by the sides of his body, he was clinically eyeing the teammate before him. On the other hand, Obito, struggling to say something, remained oblivious to the motion. 

"I-I". Obito looked back to Tsunade and Minato did too, with one arched brow the woman was clearly amused at his struggle. 

"I've heard you are neglecting my gift, why?". Obito said in one breath, his cheeks gaining a pinkish rue when Tsunade snorted. 

"Tactful Obito, so tactful". She said bursting a laugh. 

"I'll tell Biwako-san you're laughing at me". The resigned tone showed how common the phrase was. 

Minato looked back at Kakashi, the boy was frowning seemingly deep in thought. The blond wanted to know what he would say, the excuses he made so far weren't convincing. 

"Mahina-san shouldn't waste time on this". He said looking uncertain. 

"Why not? The malfunction of the doujutsu will not only constantly bother you but worse, it can kill you". 

“I know you gave it to me because you thought you wouldn't make it, it's yours and when you can do the transplant surgery I'm going to give it back”. The younger boy looks confused at the bewildered look Obito’s sporting by the end of his speech. 

“You’re really an idiot-”, Obito winces at the strain in his neck. “Could you sit? You're upsetting my neck by making me lookup”. Both of them are oblivious to how the scene unfolds amusingly for those watching.

Kakashi hastily does as told, frowning a little, Obito slightly smiles at him pleased.

“Huh, like I was saying, you're an idiot-shh let me finish”, The frown on Kakashi’s face mirrored Obito’s.

“Yes I did give it to you because I thought I was going to die, but this didn't mean I want it back, a gift is a gift, besides, I-”. The boy's voice becomes choked as he speaks, he takes a deep breath trying to continue talking, without success. Kakashi, not knowing what else to do, takes Obito's hand trying to bring some comfort.

Managing a smile that didn't quite reach his eye, Obito continues. “I’m glad I’m alive and all but, it will take months before I can do things independently, simple things that civilians do, as I said before, I want to see the future with you, and this won’t change even if one day I can be a shinobi again, I have no doubt that you will take care of  _ our _ sharingan, Bakashi”. With a quick glance at Tsunade, Kushina, Rin, and Minato the Uchiha continues his speech.

“I’m not exactly sure about how I’m feeling about my recovery and all, but I want to live, if all I have left is to be a civilian, let it be,” He turns to Kakashi again. “And you Bakashi, let Mahina-san take care of the eye”. The younger let out a snort, startling everyone in the room.

“I will, dead-last”. It’s the first time that the boys’ bickering brings some sense of warmth for the teammates, and the rest of the room can feel it too.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the headcannon that Obito is half Senju, so why not put this here.
> 
> I also wanted to make Obito have a more in deep talk with Mikoto and Fugaku, but I realized that they wouldn't do that around outsiders, so after Obito's discharge that will happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito was supposed be discharged in this chapter, sadly my brain won't let me write that.

At the end of the talk, Tsunade hands Kakashi the form for his appointment. “Hyuuga Mahina, second floor, office room 208, tomorrow, sharp at 6 AM she doesn't like tardiness”, Tsunade recites the information in the paper, to make sure the boy doesn't run away from it.

“And Nohara Rin,” The said girl turns sharply to the blonde. “I’m impressed by your skills, and when it’s possible I would like to have a chat with you, sounds good?”. The girl just nods amazed, her biggest inspiration recognized her work. Her teammates and sensei couldn’t feel prouder of her, one of Rin’s biggest wishes was the opportunity to ask for an apprenticeship, looks like it is on the horizon.

“So are you all going to stay here on the night hours visit?”. Obito asks hopefully. Before any of them can answer positively, Tsunade speaks.

“They can’t, you have another visitor, brat”. 

“Who?.” Searching quickly in his mind, all the people who would bother to visit him already did, well there’s another person but, in these two weeks she would have been back to the capital, oba-san told him she was going to, two days after he was gone to the mission.

“Kaen Shijimi, brat, the Daimyo's wife, who would know that some kindnesses on your part would escalate like that”. Escalate? Shijimi-san was just going to visit him, right?.

“What’s the big deal if oba-san visits me? Just because she's Daimyo's wife?”. He asks getting further in his bewilderment as he catches the looks that his team and Kushina are giving each other.

“ _ Ah! _ , You don’t know yet, my bad”, The rest of the sentence is certainly not aimed at Obito. “Do you want me to tell?”. Minato wouldn’t even want to have to talk about this now, but Tsunade was right, Shijimi-san would talk about this, Kushina made Mikoto agree that they would inform the boy, they wouldn’t run away. With a quick nod, the Senju gets the hint.

“Obito,” He says to get the boy’s attention. “I don’t know exactly why, but your expenses were not paid by your clan, Madam Shijimi did, and when your- well when Mikoto-san talked to her, Madam Shijimi got annoyed by the way she acted and decided your clan would pay her back," Minato scratched his neck. 

_ Heavens! This issue is more awkward than the blond thought.  _

Strangely enough, the occupants of the room can  _ see _ the gears turning in Obito’s head. 

" _ Ha!  _ I get it, she wants me to go to the capital," His face contorts in a joyful expression as he laughs. "Sage oba-san. She wants me to do what? How much time?". He manages to say. 

"Before we answer that, I think we're missing something, care to share with the class how you had this conclusion". Tsunade says, perfectly mirroring what Minato wanted to ask. 

Minato looks back at where his girlfriend and his other kids are, the three of them have the same confused expression. 

"Ah, I know oba-san for a really long time, if you ask her, she would say she knew me since I was months old, I just remember her since I was four years old,” A wistful expression made its way towards the boy’s face.

“My oba-chan was an embroider, one held in high esteem since when with the help of an Uzumaki she managed to put a tracking seal in the embroidery, a lot of clan heads expressed interest in being able to know where their children were, the number of kidnapping tries with heirs, and famed clansmen, increased after the end of the second war, and her fame reached the capital, that's when I saw Shijimi-oba-san for the first time, she had commissioned some embroidery, and since then every time she came to the village she would visit us, even if she hadn't commissioned anything,” The wistful expression remains as the boy remembers the occasions.

“I know she wants to bring me to the capital because this is something she mentioned beforehand, shortly after my oba-chan died, Oji-san became clan head, believe it or not, before that, Fugaku-Oji-san and Mikoto-oba-san were close to me, oba-san is the granddaughter of my granny’s older brother. When I was ten years old, for reasons, I was distraught with them, and my clan in general, and well other things, and I didn't want to bring discomfort to Rin with my problems, Shijimi-oba-san was in the village so I went to talk to her and she promised me she would bring me to the capital even if for a little time, well she finally managed it”. He finished the gleeful look back on his face.

"That was an interesting piece," Minato said. Interestingly enough Madam Shijimi didn't mention that once in their talk, maybe this won't be a threatening environment if they have a deeper connection.

“So about what she wants you to do, It all depends on your recovery and if you still can be a shinobi, the request is to you to be a bodyguard if not, you can go just to keep her company,” Minato stops to gauge the Uchiha’s reaction, so far the boy seems happy. 

“For three years, you will live in the Daimyo's residency, working hours and days will vary according to what Madam Shijimi wishes”. Minato finishes, an expectant expression on his face. 

Obito doesn't understand what he's expecting, so he stares back (Tsunade is right he isn't a tactful person). 

"Hm," He starts unsure. "Something is worrying you guys?". He heard twins snort sounds and turned to the source. Rin and Kakashi were looking disturbingly alike, seemingly angry, thus Obito hopes it isn’t directed at him. 

"I understand you don't have concerns because you know Madam Shijimi but, to me, she's just being a vain woman who got her pride hurt and is getting revenge using an innocent third party, like three years, whatever will be your occupation in the capital, that's beyond the time needed to pay off the debt, doesn't look like a reliable person to me". Rin says annoyed, in the way Obito thought was only reserved for his clan. Amusing Obito to no end, Kakashi just nods, showing he's in this opinion too. 

Still confused about their concerns (He’s starting to think Rin too thinks he's a complete idiot), he tries to reason with them. “That’s really cute of you guys but, there's no need for the fuss, I know she too acted on her pride, not hurt on my part in this, you guys know what I'm going to do there, it’s not a big deal”. 

Could Minato-sensei step in? Obito is going to get a headache.

Thankfully before Rin resumes he tries to, but Tsunade beats him on this. At the start, she didn't even bother to look up from her papers and the speech felt menacing. 

“I’m sure Obito appreciates your concerns, but you can talk about this - if he wants to- after he's discharged," She looks up from the papers, looking at Kakashi and Rin briefly then turning to the heartbeat machine." You two see this?, his pulse beat is increasing, let me remind you all, despise his composed form, he's still a patient in observation, who had a concussion, if this visit upset his health I will see you out of this room," She pauses looking at his teammates who are trying to not fidget. 

"I made myself clear?". The same smile she sent to Fugaku makes its way back. 

They nod hastily and a knock on the door is heard. 

"It's Obito's lunch". Tsunade makes her way to the door where the nurse is standing with his meal. 

Kushina gets up from her seat clasping her hands.“Good! You two are going with me to buy our lunch”. Rin and Kakashi follow her, giving Obito a guilty little smile as they pass by him, Obito beams at them who visibly let the tenseness out.

** -X- **

“Your teammates are certainly eventful”. Tsunade says amused. Obito startles at the sound of her voice, just now realizing he was dozing off. Even if this was a normal thing of the lasting effects of the concussion, he had to force himself to remember that as long as he didn’t have seizures he was in a good condition.

“They’re being a little strange, overthinking such simple things is not a Rin’s and even less a Kakashi’s thing, seriously there's absolutely nothing underneath to worry for”. He lets all of his frustrations bleed into his words and Tsunade’s gaze softens.

“It’s a normal reaction, this is the first time that something like this has happened to your team, this is why Minato and Kushina were calmer, when you get discharged they will weigh their perceptions better”.She finishes with a reassuring smile. Obito hopes that she’s right.

(He was not looking forward to the recovery journey. One month for the epidermis to recover and at least another six months for the dermis to be completely recovered to have the first part of the physiotherapy and only then could he do the most serious one (which he didn't even know if he would really do it, as it will only be necessary if he can return to the shinobi duty)).

Downright, the journey to recovery did not look the least bit exciting.

**-X-**

Half an hour later, Obito’s last visit for the day comes. Madam Shijimi enters the room as Tsunade opens the door and the Senju is  _ surprised _ , this patient visits had accustomed her to be blatantly ignored when she opens the door to them, being ignored as the visits proceed and/or coaxed to leave the room. 

(Not that she really minded, if to her that just talked to him for a day and a half, he was extremely likable, she could imagine what was to people who'd know him  _ months, years _ to almost losing him). 

"Hime-chan look at you!". The woman said and had the guts to pinch the medic's cheeks like she was a toddler. Distinctively she could hear Obito's snickers behind, she wouldn't forget that. This boy  _ would  _ pay. 

Trying to forget her bewilderment, Tsunade summoned the best imitation of the famous scowl of her great-uncle. 

"Madam Shijimi". She says curtly, letting the woman inside the room. 

" _ Tobi _ baby!". The woman calls warmly and Tsunade almost doesn't see the  _ flinch _ at the nickname. Shijimi too notes if the sudden tension of her shoulders is an indicator. 

"Obito, you said you hadn't problems with the nickname, what happened?". The boy’s shoulders slumped and let out a long sigh. 

"It’s the  _ voice _ again oba-san,” As soon as the boy muttered those words, Tsunade could mark as positive to Yamanaka Sora’s question.  _ Yes, the boy would need some sessions _ .

“I was thinking it stopped but seems like the accident brought it discomfort,” The boy’s distress has the alarms setting in Tsunade’s mind, torn between stopping the boy from talking, or to let him proceed and hopefully get a grasp about what it was about.

“It keeps muttering from time to time since I woke up that  _ I shouldn’t do something stupid and stop letting myself be called Tobi _ , like Sage! What the hell it is all about?”. The boy reclined back to the bed with a huff with his eye closed and breathing deeply.

Madam Shijimi looked ill-at-ease at Obito’s declaration. “Obito I think you should talk with a Yamanaka medic,  _ it _ already happens too long, and with your concussion, it can end badly.”

“Yeah, before I became a batshit crazy kid,” Obito let out a sigh before opening his eye again looking at Tsunade. “Tsunade-san, could you arrange an appointment with a Yamanaka medic for me please?”.

**-X-**

It was captivating to see the dynamics between Obito and Shijimi, and as far as Tsunade was concerned, the woman would not let a lock of the boy's hair be hurt in the capital.

The last half hour of the visit passed by Obito brushing off Shijimi's concern about his so-called future mission. 

“Oba-san for the nth time, I’m perfectly okay with this, it will be good, to be honest, I'm not too eager to throw myself at the battlefield again, maybe I'm being a coward but I can't bring myself to care." The boy is perfectly content and amused by the older woman's concern since it was her idea, to begin with.

“Okay, but if you think better and want to decrease the time just let me know-,well forget it, actually I've decided that when you're recovered I'll be here and we will write the contract together,” Shijimi looks at the clock on the wall letting a sigh. 

"It's time for me to go Obito-kun," For the first time Obito is successful in getting his unbadged arm to work by promptly returning the older woman's embrace. 

“Thank you for staying here until I woke up, have a safe trip back, oba-san”. They say their goodbyes and soon after the boy goes to dreamland. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a lot to write this chapter, but I think it turned out fine.
> 
> Just noticed a major plot hole in chapter one where I said Fugaku became the clan head after Itachi was born, it was the opposite. My apologies.

Changing the bandages _hurt_ and Obito was not expecting this. Just thinking he will need to do this every week- he will just stop there. Amidst this torture (okay, he was exaggerating), he received some good and bad news.

On the good side, his skin has received the transplant well, Biwako-san said his blood vessels had connected again, thus his body soon enough would start the process of cicatrization.

He was positively surprised by how fast Hyuuga Mahina was, she had already healed his teammate chakra coils that could be recovered and Bakashi would take no more than two weeks to recovery, his eye would still take some portion of chakra from him that would make him a little dizzy, but he could train to delay the effects of this. 

But on the sad/bad side, Minato-sensei wasn't in the village anymore, so he wouldn't be there for Obito’s discharge, of course, such a _prized_ shinobi couldn't be out of the battlefield for too long if uninjured, Obito could appreciate what the Hokage did for them. 

" **I too got surprised by this you know,** " Ah, this could count as bad news too, the voice seemed to be comfortable in voicing its concerns. Sage what he had done in past lives to deserve it.

“ **Hey don't be harsh, I did help you a lot already,** ’’ _You did? Could you enlighten me when ?._ Yeah, It was a good thing he would have an appointment with Yamanaka Sora, the quicker he was treated, the faster this would go away. 

“ **For starters, I told you’re a sensor, it did** **_help_ ** **you, didn’t it,?** ” _Yeah, it did, but really what even are you? And what's the problem with the nickname Tobi ?. Don’t tell me you’re me or something._ Obito, taking advantage of being alone, laughed freely at his own absurd idea.

“ **See how you’re intelligent, that's exactly who I am, though the person who brought me here miscalculated, or my brain is too damaged to remember that Fugaku and Mikoto liked me, talking about it, you should take full advantage of it, you know** ”. _Yes, yes, you’re me._ _It's probably my own brain that has been damaged for some time._ Obito decided to not press about the nickname, it didn't seem super important anyway. 

“ **Keep talking like that, will you? Don’t worry, the plan is not for me to stick for too long, like, me being just a chakra impression and all besides, you’re already in a better place than I was, I don’t think you would be that dumb to get away from this path** ”. _You aren't making any sense._ Why was his life like that? the Monday he would have his appointment seemed too far.

**-X-**

Obito was having a peaceful sleep when he felt a choking presence creeping inside the room. He kept his eye closed and tried to reach the voice inside his head. 

_Hey me, can you sense or see something?._ " **I can sense it, but sorry I can't see or hear anything you can't, no don't open your eye,** " _It's getting closer, what do I do?_ . " **Punch the button to call the nurse, say you want to pee or something** ". 

He did as told, as soon as he felt the nurse's chakra, the presence faded and Obito could finally breathe. The nurse he didn't care to know the name helped him do his business and left. 

_So, what the hell was that?._ " **Huh, why do you think I know what it was?** ". _Do you think I'm dumb? I felt how angry you were, actually, you still are_. And while Obito didn't believe that whatever was in his head was for the lack of a better word, himself, now he knew it wasn't some kind of madness. 

" **Fine, this is why I'm here, you don't need to know what it is, I can't show you something to prove I'm telling the truth anyway, but believe me, whatever happens with you or your loved ones, don't believe in this creature** ". _You don't have to tell me twice, whatever this is, it's completely rotten_ . _Should we- should I tell Tsunade something?_ . “ **Nah, tell about this only after Yamanaka can prove that you are not schizophrenic or something** ”. _Right, but somebody was supposed to sense a foreign presence, shouldn't they?_ . " **Wow, you really don't know the lengths of your abilities, I know the creature chakra at its full force, what you felt was something so barely here, that if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have forced myself to sense too** .” _That's good, right?_ . " **Very** ". 

For the rest of the night, the presence didn't return, nor Obito slept. 

**-X-**

"Why can't I use my own regular clothes?". Obito murmured, touching the soft indigo blue fabric from his haori coat, the Uchiha clan symbol embroidered on the back brought a good weight to the boy. The coatlike blouse and the pants were nice, but he almost felt like he wasn't using any clothes. 

"You need to use something looser and softer, the other fabric could irritate your skin and make you want to scratch the area, even if you still have bandages". Tsunade says, finishing to write the precautions for the boy's home recovery. In less than one hour he would be discharged. 

"Hm". The boy murmurs, moving on from touching the cotton fabric, he tapped his scarred cheek mindlessly. Tsunade knowing what he would ask, let the boy take his time. 

"Tsunade-san," The said woman hummed to show she was listening. "What about scars, would they be severe?". The Senju scoffed playfully, she had her doubts if he had listened to her earlier, his question answered that. 

"As I said _earlier_ , we will need to wait a few months". She made her way towards the boy's bed, to gently stop the tapping hand. She doesn't meet any resistance catching his chin to inspect the wounded face. It looks better than when he first arrived, the tiny gashes were closed by the first aid medics on the camp, his face still was pretty swollen, but it didn't have any type of infection. Hopefully, it would continue the recovery without any aid of chakra. 

"Why can't you heal it, you're the best medic in this world". Obito’s pouty tone brought amusement to the blonde. 

"The wound is pretty heavy, I can have a look at it after a few months, but right now I would use too much chakra, and your body is weak, I could end up poisoning you.” Obito widened his eye. _What the hell? You could be poisoned with a medic chakra?_ . 

"You _know_ that right? I'm sure Nohara would have told you about that". This is the part where Obito is revealed to be a bad friend, when Rin talked with him about her field, he would drift away from it, a little, just a _little_ okay. 

"I tend to drift away when she talks about these things," He says sheepishly then adding quickly. "Please don't tell Rin, she will get sad, I promise I will hear from now on". 

"Your secret is safe with me, but there will be a punishment". She says carefully masking her mirth. 

"A punishment?".Realistically, both knew she couldn't do anything to him, but he was interested in what she would say. "What's it?" He inquired. 

Tsunade stood up and took a book from the room’s shelf. “I want you to read this”. She showed the book cover, it read: _Basic anatomy and What is the role of vitamins in the body?._

“A medical book? After I told you I drift away when Rin tells me about these things”. Tsunade’s lips fluttered. “A punishment Obito, remember?”. The mirth fully taking place on the woman’s face.

“Why?”.He whined back.

“Well,” She started with a more professional tone and Obito got a _little_ preoccupied. “The rehabilitation process is going to be a long one, Mikoto and Kushina told me that you are very restless, this book will help you have a better understanding of why your routine will change, this will make you understand why you have to follow everything that is here”, She points to the recommendations she was writing.

“Next Monday, in your appointment with Yamanaka Sora, she will talk about it too, though it will be from a slightly different point of view, I believe it will help you to not get too frustrated with your body and give you a start to seek more things to entertain yourself”.

**-X-**

Obito, Rin and Kakashi had been teammates for some years now, and only after the whole mission fiasco, Kakashi realized he had some things in common with Rin. 

For starters, both of them had this kind of bad sense of independence, choosing to have some kind of distance from Minato and Kushina as they started to act more parental like. Don't get them wrong, they looked up to both of them, listening to their advice, but they didn't want to see them as mother and father, they accepted easily the warmth with how the couple treated them, but that was it, they were the adults they had trust in. 

Obito, on the other hand, soaked up this, even before the mission they were like parents to him, it was difficult to say how they treated him differently from Rin and Kakashi but he had seen it and he knew Rin did too. Sometimes when Kushina asked about their progress, in a dinner or something they managed to get Kakashi alone to do it, she would ask Minato about _Kakashi_ , _Rin, and their kid's progress_. 

It was sad that by the shinobi laws, genin were technically adults so that they couldn't be adopted; otherwise, Obito would be Minato's and Kushina's son by the law. Okay, there was another obstacle to this too, Kakashi and Rin were resistant to admit it, but the Uchiha clan head and his wife cared deeply about their teammate, and if this was permitted, they too would want to adopt the boy. 

This is how they find themselves in this amusing situation. Well, it was amusing to Rin, Kakashi just looked like he ate pretty much a sour lemon. 

"Co-parents?. " Obito repeated quietly. If this alone already was adorable in Mikoto's opinion, the way Itachi and Shisui were perched up on Obito in a similar way Itachi was on the first visit day completed it with such delicacy. Sage, her kids were adorable. 

"That's so cool Itachi!, do you see, now he can be your older brother". Shisui exclaimed happily for his friend, the Uchiha knew how much Itachi loved the older. 

"Yeah, that's so good, do you like it ni-san? ". The boy in question nodded looking at the youngsters. 

"I'm glad for this but, remember Itachi, I would be your ni-san even if I didn't come to live in your house". Itachi nodded. 

"So it's settled, for now, you will stay with Mikoto and Fugaku, when Minato and I buy our new house you can come to ours too, and you will have four parents that love you so much, kid". When the redhead hugged him Obito wasn't surprised but when Mikoto did, boy he was. Feeling like he is in an alternative universe because his _oba-san_ didn't show him affection in public. Looking up to his _oji-san_ to feel more grounded he almost passed out seeing the man _smile_ (of course, wasn't one with teeth and all, but the corners of his lips were up and Obito felt like he would faint).

"That will be terrifying," Tsunade murmured, mostly to herself. But with Kakashi and Rin in the corner closest to her, they heard anyway. 

"Why Tsunade-sama?", The said woman gave Rin a look that got the girl scrambling in her words. " _Shishou_ , sorry". Rin pouted when she realized Tsunade wasn't angry with her, just merely teasing. 

"This little shit will go down as the most spoiled brat I've ever seen, we are lucky he already has a personality, otherwise it would be even more terrifying". Kakashi seemed to consider this information while Rin could only laugh quietly. 

"Terrifying? Obito? Look at him," And they did, the subject of their talk was still with Shisui and Itachi perched upon him, looking a little confused, Mikoto at one side of the bed, a small smile playing on her lips, Kushina seated at the bed babbling excitedly, and they could only see the profile of Fugaku, but the man looked like he was trying hard to understand the Uzumaki. 

"Look. At. Him. The only thing Obito can do is look adorable". Kakashi grunted but Rin couldn't understand what that meant (she hoped that he was agreeing with her). Tsunade still looked unsure, but there was a hint of softness beneath it. 

**-X-**

When Mikoto had invited Kushina, Rin, and Kakashi to have dinner with them, Obito expected his teammates to dismiss the invitation, he was pleased to see the contrary. 

Obito still couldn't eat by himself, but he could sit with them at the table, he was so happy that he couldn't find a time to sulk at his timewise limitations. 

But there was something Obito could sulk about, he wished Minato was there too. At last, the dinner paced peacefully, with the adults talking the most.

**-X-**

After the guests left, Shisui (his mother was in the frontlines) and Itachi have been tucked in bed already, Obito (in his (that was to him) new _huge_ bedroom) was waiting for the unavoidable moment. He was strangely calm about this. 

"I think you know what we want to talk about, right?". Mikoto said. 

The boy, safely tucked in the bed nodded. 

Fugaku started "We've been neglecting you for a very long time, although at the time it looked like the right thing to do, we realized almost too late our wrongdoings". 

"So we wanted to explain a bit, our pretty much off reasoning if you want to hear". He continued. 

"I want to hear, somehow I know this has something to do with elder Tatsuo". Mikoto and Fugaku looked at each other astonishedly. 

"Somehow it has, cares to explain how you came to this understanding". Mikoto asked. 

"I know I'm half Senju and he dislikes them greatly, besides, he likes to call me half-breed, and you two act differently when he's around". He shrugged. 

" _How_ do you know you're half Senju?, I thought your grandmother hadn't said anything". 

"Ah, I discovered on my own ". He said sheepishly and explained his ventures to the public clan archives and how this helped him understand - even if a little - their reasoning, though listening from the source would be even more enlightening. 

**_-X-_ **

_Itachi's childbirth had been a traumatic episode in Mikoto's life._

_You see, she wasn't ready to be a mother ( Itachi is now three and Mikoto thinks she's getting there by now), the closer experience she had with children was with Obito, and look how it had gone._

_The first months were a blur to her. A dull routine was devised by Yuri, the experienced midwife, who made Mikoto's life hell (thanks to the gods she is now turning into dust)._

_Thanks to Fugaku - and what a strange thing a clan famed to love deeply do,(though she had been lucky) an arranged marriage, really? - she later, much later two months before Itachi’s first year, learned what she was feeling._

_(Mikoto tried to convince her husband that it was not his fault, he had been the head of the clan for less than three years, he had to accept some things that were imposed on them)._

_"You have Baby Blues , Mikoto-san". The medic, a Yamanaka (Mikoto couldn't stand the clan medics anymore) had told them._

_And what was Mikoto going to do? , she still barely wanted something to do with Itachi (good thing Fugaku and later Obito kept him entertained enough to make him forget about his mother most of the time), the therapy didn't seem to go anywhere._

_So this was where Fugaku and her made a mistake - even if it was unintentional -, they sought Obito, the boy they had barely acknowledged since his grandmother's death._

_Obito is a darling person for both of them, a person they had been neglecting and taking for granted. But the boy, sadly still accepts the crumbs of affection they'd given him._

_Uchiha Tatsuo was an elder who seemed to live in the past, where the Senjus were still the clan enemies, the man was sadly liked by their clan in general, his words had weight, so Fugaku needed his support._

**_-X-_ **

_Fugaku cursed Obito’s bad timing, as he heard a knock on the door._

_The night before, Mikoto and he had the boy as a guest for dinner, when the clan head was taking the boy back to his apartment complex, he had noted the way his Obito was fidgeting._

_"There's something you want to tell me, Tobi". Fugaku noted the brief wince the boy did and marked it as nervousness._

_They reached their destination and Fugaku crouched to the boy's eyes level._

_"I-I managed to do the Great Fireball Technique and wanted t-to show you and Mikoto-oba-san". The boy bit the inside of his cheek waiting for the answer._

_"Of course, from 12 PM to 2 PM you can seek me in the Uchiha Police Force". The boy nodded and almost knocked Fugaku off when he hugged him, the clan head promptly did the motion back, surprising the boy and even more himself._

_Fugaku knew something bad was going to happen today, why the boy had to be there just when Tatsuo was too._

_Fugaku had made another mistake, but it would be beneficial to both the clan and Obito._

**_-X-_ **

_“Your team is going on a mission outside Fire Country,” Mikoto repeated, astonishedly, what Obito had told them, barely containing the despair that wanted to affect her. Fugaku was on the same page as his wife, chuunins being sent outside the Fire Country borders, showed that their situation at the war was worse than he expected._

_Minato probably wasn't even going to go with them, Sakumo’s kid being a newly approved jounin was the best excuse to send Minato on some other mission. They just prayed that the boy was proficient (that is just too much to want from a kid, being jounin or not)._

_Obito was looking at them uneasily. “Did you pack everything correctly?”.Fugaku opted to say, everything else was going to make the boy even more worried._

_This seemed to be the right response because the boy brightened considerably._

**_-X-_ **

_When Mikoto told what Tatsuo did, Fugaku finally understood how deep the hatred the man felt for the Senju was, and Tatsuo was willing to dump this on anyone he could, doesn't matter if it was a member of the clan too._

_"With all due respect Tatsuo-sama, but why didn't you tell Mikoto or me immediately about Obito’s condition". Fugaku managed to keep his rage in place, he knew Tatsuo's confession could be beneficial to his boy in the future._

_“Why Fugaku-sama? you and your wife were occupied with clan matters, this boy shouldn’t be of your concern, you see that his Sensei is responsible for him just fine”._

_It was concerning how Mikoto and he would have to protect the boy from the clan itself. But that was okay, Fugaku wouldn't let anything within his grasp try to harm Obito again._

**-X-**

"This matches well with some personal perceptions, and I'm willing to forgive you". Obito said though it made him feel a little like he was thinking too highly of himself, but that was the reason for this talk, _right_?. 

Mainly because of what his oba-san said, that was too personal. 

"Sage, you don't exist, how can you forgive us so soon, you sure you don't want to think better?". Mikoto's mouth was already out of her reach, but how can her boy forgive them so _easily_?. 

"But I am serious, I want to forgive you two, just as I believe in my physical recovery, I believe in the recovery of our relationship". The boy said calmly. Fugaku looked lost in thought. 

The Uchiha clan head reached to the hand of each of the occupants of the room took a deep breath and faintly smiled at the boy. 

"Thank you for your faith in us, we will honor that, we can and _we will_ _heal_ ". Obito’s eye was already threatening to spill some tears, but neither had commented. 

"Yes we will, It will be a great process, but we will" Mikoto endorsed, voice faint, but she smiled brightly nonetheless. 

"Thank you so much, Tobi, I think it's time for us to see our kids as more than duty and profit to the clan". She too looked like her tears would spill. 

But they were all happy, the future seemed brighter.

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To think I would only start posting the story when I reached this chapter and here I am, just finished it about two days ago. 
> 
> On another note I would like to the thank the comments, even if I am a little coward to read more of them for now, but one day I will.
> 
> Ah yes, I changed the summary, the other one was bothering me for some reason.

Monday arrived one week later, and Obito has started to adjust to his new routine. 

Itachi had yet to enter the Academy, so while Fugaku and Mikoto normally wake up at 5 AM, until 10 AM the Uchiha heir and Obito were dead to the world. 

As Akemi (Shisui's mother) had been summoned to the front lines, Mikoto would take the boy to the Academy, without the slightest concern that her children would wake up. If necessary, she would go to the market too.

After she woke up her boys, she would give them breakfast - they didn't have an hour to exactly have any of the meals -, then they would do the basic physiotherapy exercises prescribed. 

So far he could eat by himself, his hands and arms barely hurt. But his legs, on the other hand, the greater difficulties were expected, he could get up with help, and stand by himself for like three minutes, after that he would start feeling sharp thugs of pain. 

So this is why Yamanaka Sora would go to the Uchiha residence. Obito was waiting for the woman to arrive, seated on a futon sofa in the living room. 

The book Tsunade gave him, has been surprisingly entertaining; he even asked Fugaku to buy him a dictionary for the medic terms he didn't understand, if that wasn't sufficient he would write-down in a notebook his doubts, expecting the day he would see Rin and get his answers. 

Speaking of books and entertainment, Obito needed to think about what would be next, the one Tsunade had loaned him was 200 pages long and in this week he had already read 50.

Obito got out of his musings as Itachi shoved a drawing to his face. He looked at the paper, then at Itachi who looked proud of his work. 

"Look! It's our family," He started pointing to the stick figures. "Me, Ni-san, Okaa-san and Tou-sama". Obito smiled softly at the drawing, the figures looked almost the same if not for the heights, but Itachi had put some more effort into his mother's hair, truly a drawing from a three-year-old. 

"I like it, is it for me?". Obito says just as Mikoto passes them by the living room going to the front door. Sora must have arrived. 

"Yes, I'm glad you liked it". Itachi beams at him, opening his mouth to say something more when Mikoto and Sora reach the living room before he can. 

"Itachi," The boy turns to his mother and goes rigid seeing the older woman's unfamiliar face. "This is Yamanaka Sora and she's a medic who's going to have a chat with Obito, so take your drawing thing's to the backyard for a while". The boy looks back at Obito with uncertainty and gets a small smile in return. 

"It's gonna be quick, don't worry 'Tachi". The boy nods, taking his things. 

They go to the table in the kitchen, after Obito answers the Yamanaka (Who he learns is the mother of the next clan head) that it's one of his favorite places in the house. 

"Would you like some green tea Sora-san?". Mikoto offers. 

"Yes, thank you Mikoto-san". The Uchiha matriarch turns to Obito who nods conveniently to her wordless question. 

With both of them with their tea and Mikoto in the backyard, Sora starts the medical appointment. And like she told Itachi, it was essentially a chat.

Obito considers himself good at reading expressions, he had to be, after so long having to put up with the mistreatment of some people in the clan he had to be sure about people’s true intentions with him.

(It was a good thing that the voice started talking after his grandmother died, this could easily pass as a post-traumatic experience, even though Obito had his doubts that it wasn't the case). 

After seeming pleased with his answers and marking the dates of the following appointments, Sora moved to the topic of his rehabilitation.

“So Obito-kun, so far how are you feeling about all of this?”. Obito lingers a little, thinking a little more to answer it honestly. What he had said to Kakashi at the hospital is for the most part true, he hadn't thought much about it, too occupied relishing the feeling of having the other part of his family with him again.

“In the back of my mind there's this feeling that recovery will not be successful, not even in the slight part, it makes me feel a little panicky, but I’ve been doing a good job of taking this out, so for the most part, I’m feeling good”.

"It's a normal feeling," Sora says, the ‘ _but’_ all but implicit. "Do you feel like you can talk about it with your Uchiha parents? ," At the wide-eyed stare Obito gives her, she calmly amends. "I mean, do you feel safe talking about your feelings with Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san?". 

Yamanaka Sora watched the boy in front of him, he seemed stuck in his thoughts, the gears of his mind turning, but he did not show discomfort, a great sign. When the boy leveled up a stare at the woman, it reminded her of the way the Uchiha couple looked in her office after Kushina's idea. 

A _soft_ thing really, of someone that had recently come to terms with a new possibility. 

“I can talk to them about anything, I just didn't feel like this is a pressing matter. But don't worry Sora-san, if it is necessary I won’t hesitate to tell them or you”. The boy is all smiles now, and Sora nods satisfied at him.

“Right, now tell me, are you already bored of this routine? I heard you’re a restless kid”. The Yamanaka feels a smile creeping up to her face as the boy pouts. 

**-X-**

“A chakra with _killer intent_ , how didn’t someone else felt it. Only a mostly incapacitated child did?”. Hiruzen says, reviewing the piece of information. 

Tsunade can hear the unasked question in the air. 

"This has nothing to do with trauma Sensei, and Sora-san said that aside from the tension of his new routine dynamics, he's still competent, whatever this was, he did sense it. Kushina told me Obito had been focusing on his sensing skills.” 

"Well, the only thing I have in power to do is strengthen the security. Thanks, Tsunade. I will have a word with Danzo, tell Obito-kun that if he sees something again to report immediately, be it to you, his caretakers or me". 

**-X-**

Three weeks pass, Obito is finally out of the bandages, his skin is a little unpleasant to look at, mostly because of the pinkish color it acquired, but in a month or so it would be more like the normal part of his body. The wounds on his face healed more, they're actually looking better than the rest, though it was a little more uncomfortable to see them as it reminded him awfully of the mission. At least Tsunade confirmed she could have a better look at it soon enough. 

He also got used to his new set of clothes (They're pretty comfortable like Tsunade said) and he now can walk around - the house and backyard of course, because his parents are like that - for like, half an hour. To be honest, it felt like nothing of progress, but according to the physiotherapist it was something big, the accident left him with several broken bones on one of his legs, and to be able to walk around in one month of being awake, it was something to be happy about. 

Obito was counting the days he could finally freely walk around the compound and at the village. 

Kushina (sadly Minato was still on a mission) was a constant presence at the Uchiha house with Mikoto inviting her to meals, thus solidifying their friendship even more. 

It was good, but it had Obito wondering why the Uzumaki was always around the village, she was a jounin. One hell of shinobi as Mikoto told him. 

So why was she out of the battlefield? It was because of the second chakra coming from the seal in her belly?. The seal was something Obito knew he wasn't supposed to know. But it was hard to miss, even more, now that he had been sharpening his sensing skill (With the great approbation of the amusing voice -of _not him-_ inside his head). 

After the first dinner in his new house, on the contrary of Kushina, Rin and Kakashi had been shying from the invites, choosing to only visit their teammate in the backyard and so. 

The lunch today hadn't the presence of Kushina (What was a little strange) and had the presence of Fugaku (What was even more strange, it was common for the man to eat take-outs or homemade bentos as lunch in his shift at the Police Force). 

It's only three of them in the kitchen now - Itachi and Shisui are in the living room, doing Sage know what - and with them the dishes. 

Mikoto washes, Obito dries and Fugaku puts it in the right places. 

"The elders want to have a public meeting with you tomorrow morning," Fugaku starts and Obito tenses, despites knowing the confrontation would happen soon or later. 

"But that's not what really matters to me now". Obito frowns and looks at Mikoto who offers him a calm yet strained smile.

"What's the pressing matter then?". 

"A little time later after you wake up at the hospital, I had a chat with Minato about the mission and he said an interesting thing,". _Oh!_ Obito knows where this is going. 

"How did you manage to awaken the Mangekyo? It's a strange thing we didn't even know you had a Sharingan". He finishes and Obito isn't surprised to feel the couple's chakra spiking apprehensively. 

"To awaken our doujutsu we are required to pass some troubling moments and I didn't want it to happen to me, but still wanted the ability". He takes a deep breath. " **Ironically it happened anyway** ". _Thanks for the input_ . " **Right, my bad** ". 

"And in the final, it's just a sudden rush of chakra on the brain". He can see how their chakra goes from apprehensive to angry. 

"Obito!", He winces with the sharp disbelieving tone Mikoto addresses him. 

"You can't mess with chakra like that. You could put yourself in a coma, you are so irresponsible, you could have asked Minato, or even Kushina". She chokes up at the last word. 

(Obito actually couldn't, he was panicking about what he had called Minato at the time). 

Obito’s eye burns but he can't let himself let the tears out. Mikoto catches his hands calming herself. 

"Where did you do that?". Fugaku says with such forced calm, that Obito's stomach burns. 

"Forty-Fourth Training Ground".

"The _Forest of Death_ you mean, you're trying to get yourself killed?". Fugaku says and Obito can't help but roll his eye. Always so _dramatic_. 

"I made sure there weren't any animals nearby". The couple just huffs disbelieving. 

"I thought we had passed the time you were reckless with these things. Just don't do anything similar again, okay?". Mikoto says and Obito knows they're expecting an apology like in those other times. 

(He could utter a half-assed one, but he doesn't like lying unnecessarily. He ain't sorry, he never will be. If it wasn't for his Mangekyo ability he wouldn't have escaped the first boulder, though the smaller stones hurt like hell and he still thought he would die, the boulder wouldn't give him a chance, not even if Minato-sensei had arrived to help). 

"Sure". He chooses to say, it's not what they want to hear, but at least, he means it. 

**-X-**

"Why did it have to be so early, tou-sama?". Fugaku just arches a brow at him. 

(Obito takes a moment in his mind to be gleeful at the honorific he is using. It was unsurprisingly easy to call Fugaku his _tou-sama_ and Mikoto his _okaa-san_ as well as Kushina his _kaa-chan_ . What was surprising was how he panicked as he called Minato _tou-chan_ in the middle of a training session, Obito was glad his teammates weren't at a hearing distance. His tou-chan ever the understanding person, let him skip one day of training. A day that Obito got to awaken his Mangekyo. Huh, he was such a productive shinobi.)

"Early? The meeting is at 10 AM, isn't the hour you're used to waking up". Obito finishes munching his breakfast and speaks. 

"Keyword here, _waking_ , my brain is not ready to have walking tumb graves annoying me ". His father just shakes his head amused. 

"I thought you liked Hikaku and Keiko". 

"I do, but there are another six elders to mind". Tatsuo hated him or the Senju clan (it was almost the same to him anyway). Takashi and Emiko mostly go along with Tatsuo. Daisuke, Fuyuki, and Kameko liked to listen to the crowd. 

Obito just wasn't so anxious about it because Fugaku and Mikoto looked calm enough. 

"Quit whining, Itachi woke up even earlier than you". Obito shoots him a petulant look, mindlessly adjusting his dark blue eyepatch, it was itching, he got used to not wearing one at home. 

"Not my problem if he wanted to welcome Akemi-san". Soon after he says it, Obito senses the two other residents of the house coming. 

**-X-**

While knowing about the elders' ways from Fugaku, Obito is not used to going to these clan meetings. He as a genin and later on as a regular chuunin was not needed nor he was interested in these. 

So he didn't know if it was common to be crowded like that or if he is unlucky. Damn this place is huge. 

Mikoto, Itachi, and Obito were in the first row of the common futons, while reaching there, the boy counted ten rows of it, with at least twelve futons each. Over a hundred of his clansmen were in this goddammit meeting. Crap. 

The elders and Fugaku were seated in a line in front of the first row. 

" **Hey don't worry, I think it's gonna be okay** ". _Do you think?._ " **Yes, though it's very different from my world, since there, by the time I reached Konoha,** **_my-_ ** **Fugaku-san I mean, already left Kakashi free to wield the eye** ". _Hm. What's up with the hesitation with Fugaku's honorific?. Even better, where were you, if not in the village?._ " **I- look the meeting is starting** ". _Hn. One of these days you won't escape me._

Should Obito be worried? He asked this to himself sometimes, while Sora-san said there weren't foreign chakra in his head, he sensed some of it’s chakra, it was not like his. It never felt like some kind of want to harm anything, but it was strange either way. Well, he needed to know more. 

He shifts his attention to Fugaku and the elders trying to keep his thoughts at a stop and pay attention to this goddamn circus. 

The Uchiha clan head shushed the crowd to start things. 

"We are here this morning to amidst other things give our clan members the definitive answer to the rumors that have been spread around the village regarding Uchiha Obito and one of his Sharingan left in the care of his teammate Hatake Kakashi". 

Obito can't even focus on listening to what the crowd is saying, although overall they all sound _worried_. There are more urgent things for him to focus his panic on. What the hell?? Rumors around the village? Damn why these shinobi plagues had to be so gossipy. 

He realizes he's shivering slightly when Mikoto squeezes his hand and the warmth grounds him. He offers her a shaky smile while she answers him with a confident one. 

"While we are at it, let me remember to you all that this topic specifically does not work with a popular jury,". Fugaku says firmly and the crowd quiets again. 

"Continuing…". Fugaku tells about the objective of their mission, says Kakashi lost an eye in the process of helping Obito and when the Uchiha thought he couldn't make it, offered his own eye as a replacement for the one that the younger jounin lost. 

Obito almost lashes out his anger when he hears numerous people whispering relieved that _Hatake's spawn_ didn't steal the eye. 

(If they think this here, there are people from the village that do too. Obito didn't know he was surrounded by idiots, how can they think Kakashi stole his eye, like what in the world?. It's not like if that had happened, Fugaku or even the Sandaime - Although this is a clan matter- wouldn't step in and reclaim it and Kakashi would face the consequences. Obito is alive and would be the ultimate witness to this matter).

Did Kakashi _hear_ about these rumors? If he did, why didn't he tell Obito?. 

He needs to give Kakashi a piece of his mind urgently after he comes back from his mission. 

Fugaku finishes and gives the word to Daisuke who will preside over the meeting. 

"Let's not run in circles. Obito-kun," The man, Daisuke shoots the boy, a look devoid of any ill intent, and motions to him to get up. He feels a little ungrounded as Mikoto's hand slips from his, but tries to not show it, if he fails no one seems to care. 

"While what you did is not a crime in our laws, you understand that this is a _little_ unusual, right?". He says in the same tone and Obito nods easily. 

"Use words… _boy_ ". Obito is less than impressed to hear the growl in Tatsuo's voice as he says this. 

Carefully not rolling his eye, Obito complies. "I'm aware, Daisuke-sama". Obito says even, deliberately missing out on Tatsuo's name. He doesn't hear or sees Tatsuo's response for his defiance, but the man's chakra churns angrily. 

"To make everything clear, each elder if they want, will have a chance to question you about this matter, starting with me. Tell me Obito-kun, why don't you want _our_ doujutsu back?". 

Obito had to think quickly, while a more emotional answer could benefit him in the eyes of the crowd, he felt sick to his stomach at the mere thought of being vulnerable around these people.

Self-deprecation and a bend of the social duty traditions will do in his case. For the first time, his clan preserving these things were of real use.

“Hatake-san lost his eye in virtue of my lack of ability. I thought it would be my end, so my ultimate thought is that I should practice Giri* and honor the favor he did to me. Even if in the end I survived by luck, I can't get this gift back”. Obito did his best to turn down the sound of murmurs from the crowd, focusing himself on Daisuke. As expected the man didn't show reaction only humming in a non-committal sound. 

"Well, good to see a younger one practicing precious ideals. This must be hard for you, you're an almost too late bloomer, after all, to think you gave your Sharingan away to honor tradition, it must be hard." He sighs, turning to another elder, and Obito curses internally at who he chose. 

"Emiko-sama". He nods at the woman situated at Tatsuo's side, he now notices how her body language is slightly shifting away from the elder. Obito looks at the woman that, like him feels, looks like would want to be elsewhere.

“Your question already cleared everything to me, Daisuke-sama. I do not wish to ask anything, Tatsuo-sama”. _Huh, what a short-lived relief_. Obito thinks, turning to the male elder.

“Do you understand how this will look to our clan ?. We are letting a complete stranger wield our pride and strength.” Before Obito can even grasp the meaning of the question, another male elder, Hikaku, inquires of Tatsuo with a scoffed tone.

“You didn't seem to care about how the clan looked when you pulled _that_ stunt, I am wrong Tatsuo-san?”. The mentioned man arched one eyebrow but otherwise remained stone-faced. 

(How could Obito forget that Fugaku had a pre-meeting with the elders. While he wasn't in any danger if his clan didn't pay his hospital expenses, it would be such a bad look to them. He still remembers, he was seven when it happened. For weeks he'd heard around the compound the sneers in which his clan members talked about their -only in their mind- new rivals, the Hyuuga’s when something similar had happened to them).

The crowd dissolved in curious murmurs when it got clear that neither Hikaku nor Tatsuo would get in the details. 

"I apologized already, Hikaku- _sama_ ". The elder answers, voice thick with anger. 

Before one of them continued, Daisuke cut in. 

"That's not the topic, Hikaku-sama, I hope we can continue without interruptions," Without expecting an answer he addressed Obito again. 

"Did you understand the question?". 

"Yes, Daisuke-sama". 

"Then, answer Obito-kun". 

"I understand where you come from, Tatsuo-sama, but I think this could benefit our clan in the eyes of the village".

"How?". He asked, mildly interested.

Great. Obito had no idea either. 

Before he could form a coherent idea, Tatsuo continued to speak.

"Do you think this village deserves some goodwill from us?. I don't need an answer, just think about it. Takashi your turn". The man that was too on the side of Tatsuo, but unlike Emiko, didn't try to mask how sitting beside Tatsuo was uncomfortable. 

Huh, it looks like the stunt Tatsuo pulled out did more harm than good to him. _Nice_. Such a strange meeting, it is making Obito appreciate even if a little, stupid mannerism from his clan. Who would think their uppish ways could do good. 

The said man let out a deep sigh and addressed the boy. 

"First of all, sit down Obito, from what I've heard from Fugaku-san, you're still healing, congratulations, by the way, to be here standing without aid, the recovery is coming good, soon you'll be strong ". 

"Thank you Takashi-sama". Obito says, easily complying with what the elder told. 

"Now, I too want to know why it would benefit us, we have a somewhat weakened link with the village, they're distrustful of us, and you know it, why should we show goodwill?". The man's tone was calm, genuinely interested and Obito reminded himself that while the elder had some common ideas with Tatsuo he wasn't the man's second coming. 

"Because we live here, I'm sure everyone wants to remain here, so we need to strengthen the link, I think that trusting an outsider with a Sharingan that otherwise wouldn't have use since I'm still recovering, can show the village where here for them, we defend our home". Obito vomited the words praying that it would have some sense. 

"It's an interesting idea, you really trust that Hatake of yours, huh". Takashi shakes his head, uttering a breathy laugh making Obito confused. 

Yes, he trusted his teammate, but the _Hatake of yours_ is a certain strange choice of words. Well, at least it looks like he convicted the man even if slightly. 

"Fuyuki-san, you turn". Uttered Takashi still in the breathy tone of the laugh. 

The said man muttered a _finally_ and turned to Obito, mirth taking his face. 

"Here I was thinking this meeting would be boring, but you’re right Obito-kun, despite everything, we love this village. We the elders, be it from the Council or not, had the opportunity to leave this place with Madara and we didn’t for this reason,” Added to Fuyuki's expression of delight, Tatsuo's grunt of dismay showed that the target was successfully hit. 

“I don't have anything to ask, but I would like to say something to everyone here. This village is not deserving of our goodwill but we are the ‘bigger person’ in this equation and we should work to earn back the respect we deserve, we are one of the founding clans and we won't be shunned down”. The crowd erupted in some cheerful and apprehensive murmurs, it seemed this meeting would be more positive than Obito thought.

Daisuke quieted them. 

“We will talk about this in a later meeting Fuyuki-sama. Now onto this matter, Keiko-sama, do you want to ask something?”. The mentioned woman just shakes her head, giving Obito a wink and a small smile.

“Kameko-sama?”.The almost centenary woman nods. 

“Do you think, physically I mean, that your Hatake can wield the doujutsu?”. Kameko asks with a patronizing expression.

“No”. Obito says easily.

(Better safe than sorry, Kakashi’s chakra levels are pitiful). 

“Me neither, how are we gonna fix that?”. She retorts and Obito has a sudden idea, he steals a glance at Mikoto and then looks back at the elder.

“Mikoto-sama used to teach the basics of the Sharingan to the clan kids, if it is possible, she could help _Ba-_ Kakashi improve, that way he would do justice to it and use it accordingly ”. Kameko nods and turns to the Uchiha matriarch. 

“That’s a good idea indeed. Mikoto-san?”.

"I would love to, Kameko-sama". The woman promptly answered.

"So it shall be done, Hikaku-sama your turn". 

"I don't have anything to ask. I just want to say that the direction this meeting has reached is very pleasant. Thanks Obito". 

Obito can just nod bemusedly and it was cliché to think like that but, it was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. 

(Even if Obito knew it would be annoying to convince Kakashi to accept the apprenticeship). 

"We shall discuss the other topics now". Daisuke says. 

_Well, that was surprisingly easy. Sage, I'm not complaining okay._

**-X-**

It was after dinner while drying the dishes, that Obito realized something. 

"Why did Takashi-sama and Kameko-sama refer to Bakashi as, _your Hatake,_ do they think I like him or something?". He spat the sentence. 

Mikoto and Fugaku just looked at each other. The woman laughed and held out a hand for the man who did a dramatic sigh and fetched a ryo note. 

Obito looked confused at the exchange. Mikoto finally looked back at him, amusement at the fullest on her face.

"You think so? It didn't feel like that to me". The woman said ruffling his hair. 

"You don't? I mean, you left him with your eye, an eye with a Sharingan nonetheless". 

Was Fugaku _teasing_ him?. Fugaku? Tou-sama?. 

"I just practiced Giri, weren't you in the meeting when I said that tou-sama?". Obito indignantly asked. 

"You, practicing something traditional ?". Came Mikoto's amused voice. 

"To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if you liked him, it is such a _you_ thing. Going from having a crush on Nohara, to going to suffer for your other teammate". Fugaku continued his teasing and Obito wasn't so sure if he liked it or not, besides-

"Hey! What do you mean by " _such a you thing_?". Obito yelped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“Giri” (義理) is a very important concept, which has its roots in Bushido. “Giri”, means something like “social duty” and consists of the obligation to give back to people who gave something or did them a favor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally here and have some things to inform. How I am a person who cannot study much in advance before exams, I will do it next week, my entrance exam is on Sunday (17, 24), so I will not write for a while, I will probably only post again in March because I want to plan some more things in history. All I can say for now, is that in the next chapter we will know what happened to Madara in this world.

"Pretty please Okaa-san, I'm sure I can go. It's like just fifteen minutes or something to the market". Mikoto sighs knowing she ain't going to win this, it's been twenty minutes of that already. Why did she have to forget to go to the market earlier?. 

"Make it half an hour Tobi, we have to take the longer route with more benches in case you need to stop for a while". Obito grins victoriously and goes to find Itachi in the backyard. 

The woman just shook her head amused by the boy's antics. 

"Ah! I need to fetch the sunscreen". Mikoto mutters to herself making her way to where the object is. 

**_**

" 'Tachi! come here, we're going to accompany Okaa-san to the market". Itachi complies making his way towards his older brother with a skeptical look. 

"Is it safe? Do you remember Biwako-san pecautions?". The tiny human crosses his arms, suspicious. 

Obito chuckles, ruffling Itachi's hair. 

" _Precautions_ , outoto. Yeah it's safe, you see how I can walk around the house". Obito assures. 

"Precautions," The boy repeats the word and pouts to the other older one. 

"I can walk around the house too, but I get sleepy easily walking in other places". 

"That's a good line of thought, Itachi. I'm proud of you, but Obito can manage the walk, if anything we will just have to make some stops". Mikoto walks to them in the living room with the sunscreen in hand. 

Itachi beams at her while his cheeks gain an adorable pinkish color. 

"Thanks, Okaa-san". 

"You're welcome baby, now sunscreen". 

"No no sunscreen, it's sticky I don't like it". To emphasize his dislike, the boy shook his head and made negative motions with his arms. 

"So it's like that, Obito can't walk outside the house because it could be unsafe, but you don't want to protect yourself". Mikoto says while she applies the sunscreen on the older. 

"It's sticky, and it is not too hot outside too". 

"This one has a new composition, it's not sticky at all, let me show you". Mikoto continues to reason with the boy. 

"Composition?". He asks, tilting his head. 

"It's like the ingredients that make a food, in this case, it makes the product". Obito supplies, leaving them in favor to find his eyepatch. 

Mikoto takes a tiny bit of the lotion, applying it to Itachi's arm. 

"What do you think?". 

"My skin absoverd it already, it's good". 

" _Absorbed._ See, I told you it's different". Winking at the kid, she starts applying the sunscreen. 

**_**

They took the route through the Senju Park and Obito couldn't be more glad. The trees from this place were all made by the Shodaime and even after his death the trees were keeping his chakra and to Obito, it was such a soothing one. When he and Rin were kids this was their favorite park to play, and the sad thing is that apparently only he can feel it. 

"How are your legs Obito? We're reaching the market. Would you like to sit for a while?". 

"They're not hurting but they're bothering me a bit, I think it would be better if I sit".He sat on a bench where he could see the market and started rolling his heels slowly, the body part doing a funny cracking sound. He looked at Itachi who was looking at his heels, doubtful, making Obito remember the first time he did it. 

(The boy had a pure look of horror at that time, thinking Obito had cracked his heels. It took some time and an anatomic book for Itachi to understand that everything was okay). 

Feeling a familiar chakra, Obito looked up from Itachi to see Rin making her way towards them.

He waves to her, the girl repeating the motion. As Itachi too took sight of the girl he came closer to the other boy, something he keeps doing in the presence of his teammates even if Mikoto and Fugaku said that they too had their rights to be around him.

“Uchiha-san, Itachi-kun good afternoon,” Rin utters, slightly awkward. After telling her and Kushina about Obito's idea of Mikoto being a teacher to Kakashi in the doujutsu area, Rin is trying to be less doubtful around the woman, and in Obito’s opinion, she has been making progress. Kushina of course was overjoyed by this prospect and had a great influence on Rin’s changes. 

“Nohara-san, good afternoon”. Mikoto says good-naturedly.

The tenseness left Rin a little as she turned to her friend. “Hi, Obito”. The boy beams at her, ignoring the way Itachi’s pressing hug on him is starting to sting a bit.

“Hi, Rin-chan. Shouldn’t you be at your training now?”. Rin had mentioned to him that Tsunade was not playing, which Rin dubbed as 'War Of Unimaginable Proportions Training Mode' and it was basically using the whole day and sometimes night, to do this.

“Shishou had a personal matter to attend in another nearby village, she didn’t get into details but looked very... distressed”. Rin shook her head to continue. 

“I am here actually to inform you two that Kakashi is back, and in a very interesting state to be convinced to accept Mikoto-san’s apprenticeship.” Obito arched an eyebrow and Rin nodded.

“He will be discharged tomorrow, he was awake when I left him. Awake and annoyed and Kushina-san was … delighted and sent me to find you”.

“He noted that Kaa-chan was on something, right?”. The Nohara made a ‘yep’ to sound like an answer. 

“He is truly one of Konoha’s geniuses”. Rin said in a mocking serious tone and even managed to get a chuckle from Mikoto, the girl looked at the woman a little startled.

“We need to buy some things in the market, but it will be quick, it would be lovely if you accompany us in Rin-san”. Mikoto says still good-naturally. “Are you good to go Tobi?”. The mentioned boy nods getting up from his seat, he shivers slightly but none of the people in sight take note of this.

_Can you please control yourself if you aren’t going to tell me what’s up with the nickname?_ “ **Tsk, sorry I just startled a bit, I was entertained by your dynamics. There’s nothing too important about it… just some conflicting scenarios... nothing about** **_you_ ** **actually. Forget about it** ”. _Huh, you say it, weirdo_ . 

That wasn’t a question but Rin answers it anyway, she sees the woman is testing the waters with her and the girl is trying to see out off of her prejudice even if only for Obito’s sake. 

"I would like to…Mikoto-san". They start to go in the direction of the market. Mikoto 'guiding' them, Itachi between Rin and Obito, with him holding the younger one's hand. 

"So, what will be purchased?". Rin says to start a chat with her friend. 

"We are short on rice flour. We are going to make Dango for dessert tonight, Itachi's favorite". 

"Only mine?". Itachi goes on a full questioning pose, putting the hand Obito is not holding, in his hip and squinting his eyes, making Rin laugh. He looks warily at her but his lips tug in a small smile. 

"I like them too, but my favorite sweet is kompeitō, how I miss eating those". He sighs dreamily. 

"Kushina-san bought it for you at the start of the week, how come you miss eating those already?". Rin questioned.

"Ah! I was thinking about the ones Hideaki brought me from the capital. Amaguriama's are good, but there's no comparison to the ones Hideaki's sister does".

"Who is Hideaki, ni-san?". 

"It's my friend from the capital, you weren't even born when he used to come here". Obito explains, and Itachi nods. There's another friend of his ni-san who he should look at carefully. Well if Itachi ever sees him, that is. 

"Hideaki had the cutest cheeks, I hope if I ever see him again he still got them". The girl says, pouting and making grabby hands to the poor air. 

"That's why he hates you". Rin makes an exaggerated offended sound. 

"That 's not it! He hated me, - with lots of quotes- because he liked you". 

"We were like, nine, last time he visited Rin-chan". Obito deadpans. 

"And? You said you liked me since we were eight". Itachi frowns at Rin. 

"You are his girlfriend? I thought she was your friend! ". The other two laugh at the kid's exasperation. 

"She is just my friend. Who would like to date her?". 

"You! Well at least till we got that goddamn mission". The girl retorts playfully. 

"Wow, what a mission! It even opened my third eye". He touches the center of his forehead. 

"You idiot!". She playfully punches Obito. 

"Hey kids, that's the place I need to go, it's crowded so just stay outside". Mikoto says the mirth caused by their playful banter is to the fullest on her. "Itachi, behave". 

"I always behave, Okaa-san". She squints her eyes playfully ruffling his hair. 

"So Rin-san, you are not boring as I thought". Itachi says seriously. Rin arches a brow and looks at Obito who just shrugs. 

"Thank you?". He nods at her. "You're welcome". Rin snorts at the kid. 

"See? I told you 'Tachi if you give them a chance, you will like my friends". 

"I think Hatake-san is boring and that won't change. I also think he shouldn't be allowed at our house". He pouts at the end of his words. 

"You know Okaa-san is going to teach him, right?". 

"That doesn't mean he should be allowed in our house". Obito rolls his eyes and ruffles the boy's hair. 

**_**

  
  


Chakra exhaustion is an annoying thing really, if not for it Kakashi would come from his mission unscathed but no, he had to be wrong about the Sharingan and the thing took more chakra than he thought. Damn, that was _humiliating_ , he didn’t even do too much with it, using the doujutsu primarily function. Thanks to that he will need to stay the night in the hospital. 

The silver-haired boy sighs and tries to ignore Rin’s and Kushina’s nagging about how he was imprudent. He knows that already. At least the mission was a success.

Kakashi knows that by the glint in Kushina's eyes that something, that is somewhat bad, is bound to happen to him. The woman is noticing his annoyance and is smiling mischievously. He suddenly doesn't want to know why she's acting like that.

She tells Rin to go find Obito and he finds it normal enough, it is his teammate too, though Kakashi doesn’t look forward to his nagging too, even if he looks cute when he does it. _Huh, cute?_ . The chakra exhaustion is getting to his mind. That's just it. They're at the age they're _supposed_ to be _cute_ , right?. 

There’s a knock on the door and Kushina gets up and happily goes to open it. When she does, the first person he sees is Obito, who smiles at him, making Kakashi send him an awkward smile of his own. Then Mikoto and Itachi - is the boy glaring at him?- appear, Rin behind them and Kakashi goes into full confusion mode. 

(There’s a voice inside his head trying to give him some ideas. He shuts it quickly). 

"So the Sharingan is not treating you too well. I can't believe you're using a mask even here". Obito teases and laughs softly.

"It's a surgical mask, highly appropriate for the occasion-". His vision of Obito gets blocked by a sea of red hair as Kushina 'cages' the older boy in a hug that is close to bruising. 

"How are you, my baby?". Her voice comes muffled by the way her head is draped over Obito’s. 

"Great kaa-chan". He hugs her back, chuckling. The woman let go of him, kissing his temple. 

Kakashi can feel Mikoto's stare in him. It's not a bad thing, it's…she's assessing him clinically. _Sharp_ , even if less than when Sarutobi Biwako was doing this to him when they came back from Kannabi. 

"So Hatake-san, did you find your balance yet?". Mikoto asked, eyeing the other ones in the room. Rin is talking quietly to a disgruntled Itachi, who glares at Kakashi _again_. Kushina and Obito are the ones interested in their conversation.

"With my natural eye it's better than I thought, but I have some difficulty with the Sharingan, as you can see, it already drains me normally, and when I focused on something the nausea was in an instant making me a little sluggish till now". 

A pause. Then.

“I will take Itachi to the cafeteria. He’s bored”. Rin says while the boy shoots her a betrayed look. 

“Right, do you want something Obito?”. Mikoto asks while she catches a ryo note from her pouch. “No, I’m good”. He answers sitting in the chair by the bed. 

As Rin and Itachi leave, Mikoto gets to the point. "So, other than bringing Obito here to see you, I have something to notice you Hatake-san". Huh, notice? So she isn't even going to pretend he has a choice. _Nice_. 

"Just Kakashi is fine, Uchiha-san". She nods and takes some steps to be closer to his bed and he forces himself to not feel intimidated, believing that it isn't what she's aiming for. By the way, she rolls her eyes, he wasn't successful. 

"Look, I'm just here to help you level up your skill with the Sharingan and _maybe_ you can even manage to use the Mangekyo. I'm sure you don't want to suffer this embarrassing passing out problem again if it can be helped". Kakashi grunts an affirmative. 

(Sage, he will always remember, that was _humiliating_ , he's glad that he was unconscious the whole way back to Konoha. Not to mention that this crap also hurts, when he first woke up the pressure in his eyes was almost unbearable. He didn't even spend _ten minutes_ with the doujutsu uncovered).

"See Mikoto? I told you that Kakashi-kun would see the light". _Ah_. Of course, Kushina would know about it. 

"Yes, but I have an excuse,". Kakashi wasn't interested in the chat till he noticed both Kushina and Mikoto looking at Obito. Mischief? Dancing in their eyes. 

"Obito said he would be annoying to be convinced, I thought I should follow his line of thought". Said boy shot them a betrayed look, so similar to the one Itachi had, then pouted keeping his mouth shut. 

The Hatake boy didn't know what possessed him, but he really wanted to tease his teammate, good-naturedly wise of course. So that was what he did. He made his best mock hurt face, then turned to the boy.

“Wow, I didn’t picture you badmouthing me. Obito, I thought we were friends”. To Kakashi -not- surprise, the black-haired boy looked apologetic to him. 

“Is it badmouthing if I’m telling the truth?”. He asks, the innocent apologetic gaze intact, the act being faulty only by the upwards of his lips that are suspiciously shut tight like he’s suppressing a smile. “I mean, you even contradict tou-chan, sensei in this case”. Obito gives up on the expression he is making to giggle at the baffled look Kakashi is giving him.

“Ha! Gotcha!”. He continues to giggle till it dissolves in a coughing fit, making Mikoto startle a little and give him water.

“I’m so proud !”. Kushina exclaims, clapping her hands. _Where is this going?_ Kakashi thinks, he casts a glance at Mikoto’s direction and it looks like she’s thinking the same. “My son is a natural prankster!”. 

Obito grins at her. ''Thanks, kaa-chan.But I really thought that would be more difficult. Things these days are seeming too easy".

“I don’t blame you. I know I can be...difficult. But I’m being logical here”. He shrugs, then adds. “A clan member wants to teach me how to use their doujutsu accordingly? I would be stupid if I wanted to fight it”. 

“And I’m too glad for this, is not on my list to fight a kid _today_ ”. Mikoto adds, turning to the silver-haired boy again. “I need to talk to the administration and make the papers for the apprenticeship. Do you have something against me seeing your medical records?”. Kakashi shakes his head as a negative.

“So I’m off to do this, we can discuss later how the schedule is gonna be done, the papers will come blank in that part. Kushina are you coming with me ?”. 

“Yup”. The Uzumaki ruffles both boys’ hair and leaves the room with her friend. Leaving them in somewhat awkward silence, it was the first time that they’re being left alone, and even if they were on good terms now, it is a little strange.

The thought racing through their minds was: _What if I messed up now that we are alone?_. 

Obito feels that he will make the atmosphere even more awkward, but he needs to talk about this now or he won't ever do it. Well, let's end this already. 

"Kakashi,". The younger boy 'hummed' looking at him. "Did you hear some rumor about you?".

Of course, Obito would care about this petty thing. 

"About your Sharingan? Yes". He replies simply, trying not to sound condescending.

"Why didn't you tell me about it? I could have helped, you know, put on a good word on your behalf". 

"You and I both know what happened. Well the only other person of importance who didn't know and for a brief time, was Fugaku and Mikoto, as soon as they knew I simply didn't care. If the village and or the Uchiha are dumb enough to not understand that there wasn't anything wrong, I couldn't care less. Besides I wouldn't want to stress you about it, the important thing for you to do now is to care about your recovery". 

Instead of trying to argue against it, Obito surprised Kakashi again today and just smiled at him. "Right, if you think there's no problem I will stand by it. But please, if these things upset you, tell me, okay?". Kakashi just nodded as an answer. 

Before they could go to another issue, there was a knock on the door. The chakra felt familiar but Obito couldn't pinpoint whose it was. "Can I answer? ". Kakashi almost blurted a _"NO!"_ , knowing exactly who it was, but he had promised himself he would start to be open to friendships and this person did have a place in his heart, that he must admit. 

He sighed and muttered a "Yes". Obito arched a brow to him but made his way to the door. 

" _Uchiha-kun!_ It's so youthful to find you here". _Okay_ now he knows why Kakashi didn't look so sure when he uttered a 'yes' to Obito to open the door. Gai can be certainly overwhelming, even to the Uchiha who considered himself quite a cheerful person. 

Here he was. Maito Gai in all his glory and a giant bouquet (Obito was exaggerating, it was medium-sized at the best, he just didn't see bouquets too often to realize this) in his hands.

Obito had no idea of what kind they were. "It's good to see you too Gai, but please just call me Obito". The boy beamed at him and the Uchiha could have sworn that _beams of light_ came out of his smile. What the hell was that?.

"Yosh! Obito-kun, it looks like this encounter has been arranged by the Sage himself!". The look on Gai's face made Obito feel lightly thrown off, the other boy was looking almost bashful, and for what?. Before he could say something Gai continued. 

"I've been meaning to see you, but when you were at the hospital, I thought better to leave you with your loved ones and after that, you had been guarded with youthful vigor by your clan members and I couldn't see you at the Uchiha compound". 

“Why not? Did you talk with my parents?”. Gai looked a little confused but soon enough made a sound of understanding.

“Ah! No, I've never talked with Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-sama, the guards on the gate told me you weren’t receiving visits from outsiders”. Obito noded. Okay, that wasn’t bad, it would be strange if his parents have something against Gai visiting him, without even asking Obito about him. 

“I'm happy your recovery has been going well. See these flowers? I had in my gut a feeling that I would see you today!. Rin-chan said you like gardening, though she said it was vegetables you liked to plant, I thought it would be a little strange to give you a cauliflower or something of the likes". Kakashi snorted from the bed and both of them ignored him, Obito choosing to smile at Gai accepting the bouquet.

“Thank you but I have to say I don’t know anything about flowers, which is this one?”.

“ _Ah!_ These are peonies. They go along with your bravery!” At Obito’s confused stare, he added. “Bravery is the meaning of a Peony flower in Hanakotoba, Obito-kun”. 

Kakashi grunted from the bed trying to bring attention to him. _He_ was the one in the hospital bed. _Dammit_. 

"My Eternal Rival! Don't be jealous! I came here to see you mainly, but to see Obito-kun was a good surprise indeed". Gai said going to the bedridden boy's way. Obito tuned out them in favor to calm his racing heart. 

He didn't understand why the damned organ was acting like that!. Obito really had thought he had passed his phase of a 'starved for attention' person. 

Huh! Anyway, he should think of more important things. Like for example… if there is a way to preserve flowers for more time and/or how he could keep one like, in a dry way. How is this thing called?. Bruised flower? No of course not. How is it, pressing flowers… flower pressure?. 

Obito heard the high voice of Gai and Kakashi murmur's voice tone as replies but he hadn't the will to listen to what exactly they were about, too focused on finding the correct word. 

He was almost giving up when Rin opened the door, a less bored Itachi insight. The boy was now sporting his trained glare on Gai for now, and Obito could see Kakashi's sigh of mocked relief. Stopping paying mind to them, the black-haired boy turned to his friend with hope in his eye. 

Said friend was eyeing his bouquet strangely. "Who gave you those?". She asked. He arched a brow at her. 

"Hm, Gai of course".

"Of course?". Then she got closer and talked quieter. "I thought you hated him, and now you're accepting bouquets?". 

"I don't hate him," He retorted with an equally quiet tone. "I hated how my fight with him was humiliating. Gai is a cool guy...I think so, even if he's really overwhelming." He shrugged. 

"That's good, I was… Feeling a little guilty to have talked about you to him". 

"What are you two whispering for?". They both jump slightly at Itachi's inquiring tone. Damn, how could a kid sneak upon them? 

"Nothing important Itachi, what did you buy at the canteen?". Obito says lightly, hands twitching to hold the kid, he only halts the feeling remembering how bad it was last time. Strength wasn't something Obito counted on himself to have at all, even before the accident, but to not have it to hold a three-year-old that weighed no more than 13kg was a little concerning in his opinion, even if Tsunade said it was normal. 

"I brought Dango. I even brought one to you too". Itachi says, then widens his eyes. 

"Thank you. So where's my Dango, baby?". The younger looked around scratching slowly reddening cheeks. 

"Sorry, I ate it ni-san". Obito let out a huffed laugh, touching Itachi's shoulder. 

"It's okay, we are going to make more tonight". The older said, then noted the room got in silence. He looked at Kakashi (Who looked bored as ever) and Gai (Who beamed as ever) at the other side of the room. 

"Well I'm going already. I have the training to do. Good to see y'all". With this, he waved at everyone and left. 

Sometime later Mikoto and Kushina finally made their way back to the room.

"Well, Kakashi-san, we already have some things in place. Firstly, we can only have a fixed month of training for now, because you are Jounin. The payout will be four different rank missions." Mikoto starts. Kakashi nods, already expecting it, if there's something he knows, are the rules for everything in his village. 

(Called "Specific Training Requirements During the War", - A generic and boring name in the opinion of Obito - the set consists of:

 **1-** Fixed time for training: Genins has no limitations. Chuunins have a time limit of two uninterrupted months and finally, Jounins are limited to only one month.

 **2-** 'Payment': Genins are exempt. Chuunin pays with two uninterrupted missions and Jounins pays four. 

**3 -** How uninterrupted missions work: The shinobi is chosen for certain types of varied rank missions. Why are they uninterrupted? Simple, they are predefined missions. For example, in the case of the Jounins, there are four, these four are chosen in places of a simple route, thus making the shinobi only need to return to the village at the end of the last mission [Or in the case of injuries that need treatment in the hospital]. After that, they can go back to training and so on).

  
  


"Secondly, I will need to carefully check your full chakra levels to craft your training. So I asked Mahina-san to help me, but sadly she can't. So she recommended a promising young man from her clan, his name is Kou, at the moment he is on a mission, so we will have to wait to make sure he will help us." In this Kakashi was surprised and was not the only one, not only will an Uchiha help someone from outside to have control of the Sharingan, on top of that she will have the help of a Hyuuga !. _It was strange but promising, very promising "._

"Then we have the last part, as Kou is due to be back this week. You will be on medical leave till he comes back. Do you have something you need more explanations about ?".

“No need Mikoto-san you were very clear in everything”. With that Kakashi signed the apprenticeship papers. Mikoto, Itachi, and Obito leave a little time after. Kushina informs the boy that Minato will be back tomorrow and that she would like him to be with them tomorrow. 

**_**

“So you want to press one of the peonies. In which way?”. Mikoto asks while they are preparing dinner.

“I didn’t even know there was more than one way”. The boy mumbled, cutting an onion.

“Yeah, you can use a wooden flower press or a book, and there are two ways I found quite funny like using an iron or a microwave”.

“A microwave? That sounds a little risky”. Mikoto nods agreeing.

“One more thing, as we will not be able to do that soon, you will have to choose the flower that will be used to prepare it”. 

“Okay, we do it after dinner”.

“Agree”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read the comments and I want to thank you, you were all lovely. Some clarification of doubts that arose there. No, Obito has no double personality and the 'voice' is a 'canon' character, keep guessing. Until the next chapter. Bye ;)
> 
> (Is there microwaves in Naruto's world? I had not noted one).


End file.
